If Edward was there
by gummiebears
Summary: What would have happened if Bella stayed and waited for Edward at the airport in Twilight? It starts at the hotel after she got the phone call from James. What will Edward do? My first FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan Fiction. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does**

**Summary: This is what would have happened if Bella stayed and waited for Edward at the airport. It starts at the hotel after she got the phone call from James. **

****************************************************************************

**BPOV**

I needed help and I couldn't do it alone. What could I do, there had to be another way. If he had my mom I was going to bring her back. All I knew was that if I had any chance at this I would need to tell Alice and Jasper.

I went out of the bathroom and went to talk to Alice. I found her sitting on the couch looking suspicious. I went over to sit next to her.

"Alice? I really need to talk to you." I said my voice cracking up.

"What is it Bella?" Alice asked suspicious.

"I am so scared that was James; he has my mom and I don't know what to do. He wants me to meet him alone if I want my mom to be alive. We have to do something but how She can't know that your vampires I don't know what to do!" I blurted out in one big sentence, trying to catch my breath now.

"Oh! The first thing that you need to Bella is calm down. Bella you need to pack your things. I am going to call Carlisle right now." Alice said really anxious now.

She was on the phone with Carlisle and she was giving him a rundown of what had just happened.

Jasper came back while Alice was calling, he started to get anxious when he felt how Alice and I felt. Then Alice was done on the phone she spoke in a quick blurt on words what had happened and then we were flying out of the hotel.

We were driving really fast to the Sky Harbor International airport. We were going to go see Edward and Carlisle. I was so nervous, but then I felt a soothing feeling going through my body.

"Jasper" I mumbled a little annoyed.

Alice told me that Edward's plane landed in twenty minutes. So I waited and I couldn't wait until I saw him. I was really anxious though, about my mom.

**Ten minutes passed by**

I was trying to be patient but I couldn't help myself.

"Alice much longer?" I asked some anxiety creeping into my voice. I was too nervous to look at the arrival board.

"In a few minutes, their plane was running ten minutes ahead of schedule. You're about to see them in 2 minutes.

I needed to see Edward. We had to get through this and I couldn't let anything happen to him.

I kept saying in my head "its going to be all right I am about to see Edward" I said that in my head 102 times before I saw him.

I ran to him and he caught me in a tight hug. Then he kissed me so passionately I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pulled me closer to him. He deepened the kiss. We had to pull away and when we did I was breathless. I had to catch my breath and I wasn't the only one breathing hard. I was so scared. I was crying. I was ruining his shirt with my salty tears.

"Oh Bella! I love you. It's going to be alright, I wont let anything happen to you." He said in a comforting voice.

"What about my mom? I can't let her get hurt." I said with some hysteria in my voice

"We will keep her safe. We are going to go far far away from James and Victoria. Then Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmet are going to hunt James and bring your mom back. I don't know how we will keep what we are a way from her, but we'll find a way."

"I need to help her, I can't just leave her with him. He can hurt her. James said that she would get hurt if I brought anyone with me. We need to find a way to take James down without him knowing that you were there.

I need to go to my house first, and then call the number that is near the telephone. I think it would be good to know where to go after that. Then when we get at my house we can think about what to do next and about what Alice saw. Trust me it's the only option." I said

"Okay but we need to hurry, the longer your mother is with him she is in more danger." Edward said

He pulled me onto his back and started to run. He ran all the way to my house. It was so hot. I wasn't scared this time. I was too worried about my mom.

Once we got to my house they started to search around and to get a scent of James.

I found a phone number on the wall next to the phone and I called it. James told me that I needed to meet him at my old dance studio. My old dance studio was a couple of blocks away from the house. We already knew that James' plans were going to lead him to the ballet studio, but we didn't know why. So now Alice repeated everything she remembered.

"…He was touching the VCR and playing something **(A/N: she couldn't hear what was playing)** he didn't watch the TV. He only waited in the room." Alice said

"Could you hear what James was playing on the VCR? I think that that might help us get Bella's mom safe." Carlisle said

"No. I couldn't hear what was playing in the VCR." Alice said with curiosity in her voice at what he was getting at.

"Bella, did you remember if they would have any videos playing while the kids practiced?" Carlisle asked

"Yeah, but I haven't been there for ten years." Bella said

"Do you have any home videos at your home?" Carlisle asked Bella

"Oh I see what you're getting at Carlisle." Edward exclaimed. He interrupted me before I could answer Carlisle's question

"Yeah, why?" I asked. I was getting really confused and frustrated. What were they getting at?

I went over to the TV and under the TV there was a cabinet with old VCRs in it. I looked through them and I found one missing. The others started to talk about other possibilities of what James was up to.

It was the one where my mom and I went to go to see my grandma, the last time before she died. I had leaned too far over the edge of the pier and my mom called "Bella? Bella?" to me.

"One is missing." I said. As soon as I said this everyone's head snapped up and looked at me.

"What was on it?" Edward asked

"It is the one where my mom and I went to see my grandma, the last time before she died. I remember I had leaned too far over the edge of the pier and my mom called 'Bella? Bella?' to me." I said.

"What did you hear your mom say while she was on the phone with you for that little time." Carlisle asked.

"She said 'Bella?' "Bella?" she sounded really worried," I said.

Now I finally understood. James had stolen my home video and that my mom wasn't with James. Suddenly I felt very relieved.

"I get it!" I exclaimed and sat up from a the living room couch.

"James stole my home video and my mom isn't with James. He is trying to trick us. He was playing it for me to think that I heard her. So I guess my mom is safe." I said and slumped back into the couch.

"Bella you need to get in touch with your mom to make sure that she is okay." Carlisle said.

I quickly dialed my mom's cell phone and called her. She picked up and I told her not to come home for a while and that I would see her soon. I also told her that I would explain everything later.

I hung up and said, "She's fine and she wont come home for a while. I told her I will explain everything to her later so I need to think of something."

"Great now that we know what James is doing we can go after him." Jasper said with excitement in his voice. He hadn't said anything for along time.

"Yeah! Whooh Hoo!" Emmet hollered. He started dancing.

"We are going to go far away from James and Victoria." Edward said "I think that it's a good idea for Jasper, Alice and Carlisle to go and hunt James and then Esme, Emmet, and Rosalie to go and hunt down Victoria."

They all nodded in agreement, except for Emmet. He started to pout. You could tell that he was mad because he didn't get to fight.

I went over to Emmet and said "Its okay, maybe next time, with my luck, which knows what will happen next. Besides you'll be with Rosalie."

Then we started to hurry. Edward and I were getting our stuff packed. We were putting it in his car that he ran and got while I was packing. Then Emmet called Rosalie to tell her and Esme that he was going to Forks and that they were going to hunt down Victoria. Alice, Jasper and Carlisle were already on their way to the ballet studio.

**********************************************************************

**Liked it? Hated it? Let me know : )**

**-Gummie**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hello, I just wanted to say sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I have been on a school field trip. We went to China. It was really fun. I got back last week. I wrote this chapter while I was in China, but didn't get to write a third. They gave us a lot of homework!!! Ugh! Anyways I am back now and I have finally gotten around to update. My friend Mayball31695 has been nagging me to type it out and update it as soon as we go back. You should all thank her. If it wasn't for her nagging I don't know when this would have been posted. I would like to dedicate this chapter to YukiYumena, -xo-cullenlover, Mayball31695 and skittle-cookie-chocolate.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does, but I own the plot. : )**

**song: Love Story by: Taylor Swift**

**anyways on with the story**

**enjoy! XD**

*****************************************************************

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

Just before we were about to leave, we said our goodbyes and Edward and I hugged Alice, Carlisle and Emmet. I waved goodbye to Jasper because I knew that he still had trouble with the vegetarian thing. We said good luck to each other and promised to keep in touch. As soon as this was over Edward and I were going to go back to Forks.

I wasn't looking forward to that. I felt happy, worried and guilty at the same time about it. I didn't know what Charlie would think if I asked to stay and live with Edward. What would he think of Edward? Would he be mad at me? I didn't know and that was killing me. I felt so bad about what I had said to him. I also couldn't wait to get back to Forks. It was growing on me. It felt like my real home. And with Edward being there it was the best home.

"It's going to be okay Bella. Stop feeling guilty. Be happy and there is nothing to be worried about." Jasper said.

"I am just thinking about Charlie." I said and I shrugged.

Edward led me to the passenger side and kissed me before he opened the door. It was a quick kiss, but had a lot of meaning to it.

I felt that it meant that he was always going to be there for me, no matter what. We were going to get through this-James and Victoria nightmare.

We jumped into the car and we drove off

"Is your family going to be okay? I don't want them get hurt because of me." I said in a whisper

"They are going to be fine, don't worry about it Bella. There are three of us against one of them. They'll be fine." Edward said as he grabbed my had and started to rub smooth circles on the back of my hand-trying to soothe me. It worked to some degree. I was still worried though.

"What if something bad happens to Esme… or…. Alice…. or Emmet? I can't let that happen just because of me. I can't do this, what if they get hurt. I don't know what I would do if that happened." I started to panic. I looked out the window, starting to get real stressed. What if it was my fault that one of his family members gets hurt or worse? Ahhh! I just couldn't think that.

Edward turned my chin so that he could look me in the eyes. He was being serious and I could tell that he wasn't joking.

"They will be fine Bella. Do you think that I wouldn't have let the go off and fight without me if I didn't think that it was going to work out just fine?" Edward asked.

"Ok, sorry." I mumbled, but I was still worried about his family.

A few minutes passed by and we were definitely out of Phoenix.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to New Hampshire." He said in a casual tone.

"What?!" I said shocked.

"How are we going to do that?" I questioned.

"We're driving." he stated with nonchalance.

"But that will take forever." I stated getting exhausted just thinking about it.

"Well I thought that it would be fun. We could play games in the car and you can sleep. When you get tired. I brought some pillows and blankets from your mom's house. We can also stop at restaurants and you can eat. Then when we actually get there we can go to my family's house there. I think we should stay there for no less than a week. We can keep in touch with Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Seem, Emmet and Rose. You can tell Charlie that your sorry and that you got sick. Tell him that we took you to a special place to get treated. Okay?" he said with a huge excited smile on his face.

Then his smile disappeared.

He started to get anxious about my silence. I was shocked. This was perfect. Well anywhere with Edward was perfect. I started to wonder what I had done to deserve him.

"Okay, why don't we play a game?" I suggested.

"What sort of game?" Edward asked a little nervous about kind of game I had in mind.

"What about truth of dare?" I asked, excited about what kind if we played that.

"Okay, I'll go first." Edward said.

"Bella, truth of dare?" Edward asked with a scary evil glint in his eyes. I was scared about what he was thinking.

"Dare!" I shouted, oops that was too loud. I was curious as to what he would be thinking. I wonder what he will dare me to do.

I swear I heard his say yes, real quietly. Oh well maybe it was just my imagination.

"I dear you to sing a song!" he said while smiling widely.

"What?!" I asked shocked.

"It was your idea and that's you dare. If you don't want to play I understand." Edward teased me.

Then he "coughed".

"Cough*chicken*cough cough" he said.

"I heard that! I am not a chicken!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll do the dare. What song?" I asked giving up. I knew this was going to be bad.

"Umm…. Love Story, by Taylor Swift?"

"Okay I know that song. Just don't blame me when your ears bleed." I warned

Actually I really liked that song. Good thing I knew the lyrics. I listen to the song a lot so I know the lyrics.

Edward put the Taylor Swift CD into the CD player. I was shocked. I wouldn't think that Edward would have that CD. But then again, he does like music and has a lot of it.

"Okay, ready? Go!" Edward said as he skipped to the Love Story track on the CD and pressed play.

Then I looked out my side window. Thinking that if I looked at Edward I wouldn't be able to sing. I would also loose my train of thought and concentration if I looked into his eyes. The song started, so I was getting myself ready to sing.

_We were both young, when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts-_

_I'm standing there, _

_on a balcony in summer air._

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns._

_I see you make your way through the crowd-_

_You say hello, little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo,_

_you were throwing pebbles-_

_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-_

_And I was crying on the staircase-_

_begging you, "Please don't go..."_

_And I said..._

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-_

_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._

_Oh, Oh._

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -_

_but you were everything to me-_

_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..._

Then I really got into it.

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes-_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

_Oh, Oh._

_I got tired of waiting._

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading-_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said..._

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting, for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say... yes._

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh._

By the end of the song I could feel Edward watching me. The song ended a few moments later.

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

I turned to see Edward still looking at me. He had a big smile across his face. It took me a minute to realize that he wasn't watching the road.

"Ahhh! Look at the road!" I almost shouted.

"Don't worry Bella. I wont crash the car." Edward said with a nonchalance tone.

"Fine, but I still don't like you driving." I stated.

"That was incredible Bella! I didn't know you could sing." Edward exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said. I thought I was a terrible singer. "Sorry if I hurt you ears."

"No, I'm serious. That was really good!" Edward said again.

"Okay. Sure, sure. Now its my turn." I said excitedly

"Truth or dare, Edward?" I asked.

"Dare!" Edward said eagerly.

*************************************************************

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have already written chapter 3 and I am working on chapter 4. Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow. I have so much homework. Ugh! My school gives out homework on the weekends. It sucks. Anyways I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I already have Bella's dare for Edward planned out, but can you guess what it will be? Oh and can you give me some ideas on other games they could play in the car. If I use one of your ideas I will give you full credit. **

**Please review. Liked it? Hated it? Let me know what you thought.**

**-Gummiebears**

_Advertisements_

Marriage Arrangements by: Yukiyumena

Forever Changed by: Mayball31695

Out of the Odds by: MissStrawberries

Forks Academy by: Blushingbrunette

Neighbors by: Blushingbrunette

Love Like Lightning by: xo-cullenlover

Love in the resturant by: skittle-cookie-chocolate

_Theses are all great stories. I encourage you to read them. There are too many words for me to describe right now how good theses stories are. I loved reading all of these stories._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Mayball31695 for correcting this chapter. Thank you so much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does, but I do own the plot. XD**

*****************************************************************

Chapter 3

BPOV

I thought about that for a while. Hmmmm… I looked at the backseat of the car and saw a bag of pretzels. I took that bag.

"Can I eat these?" I asked

I opened the bag and started to munch on them.

"Bella? What's my dare?" Edward asked, becoming impatient as I was silently thinking. He hated it when I kept my thoughts to myself.

I held up on finger. "Wait, I'm still thinking Edward." I said.

Hmmmm. What should I dare him to do? I sat and ate the pretzels.

Then it hit me! I should dare him to eat some pretzels. I remembered Alice telling me that vampires couldn't eat food. And if they did they would have to throw it up later.

"Okay Edward, I dare you to eat a pretzel." I said cautiously, scared of his reaction.

"Bella, why? You know I'll have to throw it up later." Edward complained.

"Edward, I did your dare and you need to so mine. Unless you want to chicken out." I teased.

He gritted his teeth and muttered "Fine."

I smirked, knowing he obviously didn't want to look like a chicken.

He tentatively reached into the bag of pretzels and pulled out one pretzel. He looked at the pretzel like it was poison or some kind of smelly trash. Then he popped it into his mouth. He chewed and gulped it down. He had a grimace on his face after that.

I giggled. He looked so funny.

"Bella. You are the most dangerous creature I know. " He teased. "Okay, why don't we play something else?" Edward suggested.

I could see that he didn't like the game.

"We will stop playing the game on one condition." I stated.

"Oh, and what is that?" He asked a little frightened to what that condition would be.

"You have to kiss me." I stated.

Edward drove the car to the side of the road. He turned to look at me with a big grin on his face.

"You didn't even need to ask." He said. I could hear the happiness in his voice.

Then he took my face between his two hands and leaned in to kiss me. It was a very passionate kiss. It wasn't too short and of course it wasn't a total make out session, we would never cross that line. Edward, the responsible one, that's what he called it. He was very strict about that. I tangled my fingers in his hair and tried to deepen the kiss. He let that happen for about two seconds and pulled away.

"I love you." He stated while looking into my eyes.

"I love you too." I said, looking into his eyes seriously.

"I have something for you." He said, that perfect crooked smile appearing on his face.

"You didn't need to do that and please tell me you didn't spend any money on me." I warned.

"Bella, I didn't spend any money." Edward confirmed.

He opened the CD compartment and took out a CD. It was blank. He put it into the CD player. It started to play. I soon recognized the song; it was my lullaby.

"Oh Edward! Thank you so much, I love it!" I said with so much happiness in my voice.

"I'm glad you like it, you welcome." He said with love in his voice.

Then I yawned. Oh great job Bella. Way to ruin the moment.

"You should get some rest." He said with a little insistence in his voice.

"I'm not tired." I tried to lie. I was never a good liar. Ugh!

"Bella." Edward said, being insistent.

I really didn't want to go to bed. I hope I don't yawn again.

I yawned again. Great, just what I wanted not to happen. I sighed. Now I knew he would make me go to sleep.

"Fine, but its not comfortable to sleep in the car." I complained. I really hated sleeping in the car. It was just so uncomfortable and stuffy. **(A/N: I completely agree with this statement.)**

Edward got out of the cat and got a blanket and some pillows from the backseat. He got in and gave them to me. I tried to make myself as comfortable as I could-on the passenger seat.

"Thank you." I mumbled, slipping into unconsciousness.

I turned in Edward's direction and fought against my heavy eyelids so that I could give him a quick goodnight kiss.

"Your welcome." He said and then kissed my forehead.

Then I could feel the engine hum as it accelerated under me as I drifted to sleep.

*****************************************************************

**I have already started to write the fourth chapter and hopefully I will be able to update soon. It will be EPOV, I hope you will like it. I hope that I will be able to update by Thursday at the latest. If I get more reviews I will probably update sooner. Well I have got a lot of homework to get back to. Please review it makes me feel great. **

**Liked it? Hated it? Let me know what you thought. XD**

**-Gummiebears**

_Advertised stories_

_Heartbreak at Harvard by:Vampiregirl143_

_In Another Life by: .black._

_Living in Limbo by: Madhatter2369_

_My Boys by: Athletickiwi _

_Red by: .Cucumber_

_Save me From my Past: Bella's point of view mostly__ by:__ Jasperismylover_

_These are great stories!_


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Hope you like it. I think that this is the longest chapter that I have written. I will try to write more for the next one so that will mean that I will take longer to update. Do you guys want sooner and quicker updates with shorter chapters or long and slow updates with longer chapters****?**** Let me know what you think. I want to dedicate this to Mayball31695. Thanks for being such a great unofficial beta and a great friend.)**

**disclaimer: I don't own these characters Stephanie Meyer does, but I do own the plot and Greg.**

**ENJOY!!!!!!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 4

EPOV

I stared at my sleeping angel, Bella. I sighed. My Bella. I smiled to myself, what did I do to deserve her love? If James ever touches my Bella… I swear on my existence that I will make sure that that will never happen. I will keep my Bella safe in my arms.

I looked over at Bella again I love to watch her sleep. She looks so peaceful.

"Hmmm……." She mumbled.

"Edward." I heard Bella say softly. Was she awake already? Did I wake her up?

"Edward….Hmm(I don't think you meant hammm lol)……" she said again and smiled in her sleep. She snuggled into her blanket.

Oh, my Bella is talking in her sleep again. I wonder what else she'll say. It is so nice to know that she is dreaming about me. If I could sleep I would dream about her.

"I would love to see you take off your shirt." She said drowsily. I chuckled.

Okay this is going to be interesting. These are the only minutes that I get to see how Bella thinks.

"Edward, I love you." She said tiredly.

"I love you too." I whispered back. I knew she was asleep, but that didn't matter. I could say that to her forever.

"Uncomfortable car." She said in a complained voice, very softly and pouted her lower lip.

"Edward! Too fast." She mumbled, her face turning into a scowl.

She is so cute when she sleeps talks. The funniest things come out of her mouth.

"I don't like to sing." She whined. I had to laugh at that. I wish Bella would see herself clearly. She is beautiful and has a great singing voice.

We were driving now into a little town for a pit stop.

"No! James." Oh, no. She was having nightmares.

I turned off the car after I parked outside of a cake shop. I leaned over to comfort her. I shook her a little. I wanted to walk her up so she wouldn't still have a nightmare. I decided that I would kiss her. I kissed her nose very gently; I kissed her both of her cheeks and then her forehead. Then I kissed her eyelids. I saved the best for last. Her lips- her luscious red full beautiful lips. I gave her a quick chaste sweet kiss.

That woke her up.

"Edward?" She looked around. " Where are we?" She asked. You could still hear the drowsiness in her voice.

"We are in a small town in Colorado." I said nonchalantly. **(A/N: I don't know if you can get to New Hampshire by going this way. Please just bare with me.)**

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked. At the same moment her stomach growled. What perfect timing.

"Come on we can go to get you something to eat at that Starbucks." I suggested.

"Okay. How long have I been asleep?" She asked while rubbing the sleep off of her eyes.

"Around eleven hours." I replied. I grinned at remembering what she had said in her sleep.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked warily.

She thought about that for a while. Then horror struck her face.

"What did I say last night? " She asked with worry in her voice.

"Oh you said my name a few times, the usual." I said nonchalantly, still grinning to myself.

"Is that it?" She asked staring at me straight in the eye.

"Its nothing to be embarrassed about." I told her.

"Edward Cullen!" She said seriously. "What else did I say?" She asked again.

"You said that you loved me and that you wanted to see me with my shirt off." I replied.

After I said that, she blushed as red as a tomato.

"Its okay, don't be afraid to tell me what you are thinking." I reassured her.

I hugged her to reassure her again that it was all right. I kissed her forehead. She was still blushing like a bright red tomato. We walked into Starbucks.

"What do you want?" I asked her. She was looking at the food.

"I think that I'll have a sandwich and a tall mocha." She told me. **(A/N: mochas are soooo good!)**

"Bella, you need to eat more. We didn't stop for dinner last night. I need you to eat more. What about a bag of Madeleine?" I suggested, holding up a bag of madeleines.

"Okay, but I might not finish everything. That is a big sandwich." She exclaimed.

We walked up to the cashier.

"Hi, what can I get you today?" The cashier asked.

_WOW! He is hot. H-O-T. Hot. I wonder if her is dating that girl next to him. She looks so plain. I'm sure he will dump her and come to me. Once he sees how much prettier I am than her._

I growled at how she thought of Bella. Bella is the most beautiful woman on in this entire universe.

"May I please have a tall mocha, with whipped cream, this turkey sandwich and this bag of biscotti's?" Bella said very politely.

"Okay and your name?" The cashier said quickly.

"Bella." Bella said nicely.

The cashier - her nametag said her name was Rachel - didn't deserve Bella's respect.

"That will be $15.60." Rachel said rudely.

I handed her a $20 dollar bill. She smiled at me.

"Do you have 60 cents?" She asked in a weird voice, while batting her eyelashes. I guess it was supposed to be her sexy voice. It just made me want to puke. (I don't think vampires can shiver lol ) Ewww.

"No." I said coldly.

_What a beautiful voice._

Wow. These people just can't take a hint. She is just like Jessica. They are blind. After she was done handing us our change, Bella took the turkey sandwich and the bag of biscotti's with her. Bella and I went to go sit down. We sat together in the loveseat. While we were waiting for her mocha to be ready, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me.

I tenderly kissed Bella, showing everyone in Starbucks that she was mine. We sat there in blissful silence while we waited for her drink. I let my mind wander. I listened to the people's minds around me.

_This coffee is great!_

_I love reading Breaking Dawn, this is my favorite book._

All the teenage girls that were there were, drinking coffee and reading the twilight saga and of course thinking about Twilight.**(A/N: of course! What else would we be thinking of? LOL XD)**

_You told me _

_You'd wait here patiently but_

_I wonder if he's kidding_

_Well maybe he could be serious now_

_Maybe not_

_Maybe not_

_Because'_

_Love is crazy_

_Pretty baby_

_Take it real slow_

_My feelings show_

_All you have to do _

_Is never ever let go_

_My feelings show_

_And I want you to know…_

Someone was listening to My Feelings Show by Colby Caillat. **(A/N: this is a great song. Go check it out!!!)**

_Ugh! I hate homework. I wish that it were never invented._

_That girl over there is beautiful. The way she smiles, the way she blushes. Oh and those full red lips. They look so kissable. I just want to kiss her. I need to get rid of that guy next to her. I bet she will dump that guy, once she realizes she loves me._

I stopped listening to other people and focused on this one person.

The way he thought of Bella was not right. Something was wrong. He looked dangerous. Just then someone called Bella's name.

_Bella. That is my beautiful angel's name. She has such a beautiful name. It fits her perfectly. I wonder if she knows that it means beautiful in Italian. Ahhh… I love that name. Bella. My Bella. My angel. My beautiful angel, Bella._

We both got up and went over to get the coffee and carry it back to our seats.

She started to eat her turkey sandwich.

_She looks so cute when she eats. _That creepy guy thought.

There is something wrong with him. I mean it is cute when Bella eats, but he is not her boyfriend and his thoughts are not right. They aren't vile thoughts like Mike Newton's. And they aren't the thoughts of a regular male human either. He was already thinking possessively about Bella. That was not good. I have a weird feeling about him. I will defiantly keep and eye on him.

I looked down at Bella. She was halfway through her sandwich and she was looking at me with a concerned face.

"What's wrong Edward?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Its okay Bella, there is nothing to worry about. " I reassured her. I didn't need her to worry. She was already having nightmares about James and his coven. I don't want her to worry about this guy.

I looked up at him and I realized that he was looking at Bella. Bella looked up at him. He realized that Bella was looking at him. He smiled at Bella. I felt Bella shiver in my arms. I tightened my grip on her.

I was so happy that Bella could sort of sense the danger. She is such a danger magnet. I wonder shat if would be like if she wasn't a danger magnet.

I looked down at her and saw that she was done eating her sandwich. I looked back up at that buy and gave him a death glare because he was still staring ate Bella.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked looking down at her again and smiling at her. "We can save the Biscotti's for the rest of the car drive." I suggested. I just really wanted to get her away from this guy.

We walked out of Starbucks. Hand in hand. I could tell she was really excited to go to New Hampshire.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked her.

"I am excited because, one I can't wait to see you house and two be able to spend all my time with you, and three I get to have a break from Alice's shopping sprees." She stated, while ticking off her finger tips.

As we were walking away, I heard this.

"Hi, Rachel can I get a $25 dollar gift card?" The creepy guy that had been staring at Bella asked.

"Of course Greg." Rachel said.

Oh so that was his name.

I could her buttons being pressed on the cash register, draws closing and opening and money being taken from the cash register for customer's change. I could also hear someone tapping his or her foot against the floor.

I guess that was Greg.

"Can you please hurry Rachel I have to go right now!" Greg said impatiently.

By then I had Bella in the car and we were pulling out of the parking lot.

At the same time Greg was running out of star bucks, looking for us. Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough. Greg saw us get into the car.

He quickly ran to his car and got in. I drove as fast as I could out of that parking lot, hoping that I could loose him.

**(A/N: I hoped you liked it. I don't know what I will do next. I have a big project on Tuesday so I may take a while to update. Sorry, but maybe if I get a lot more reviews I will upload sooner. What do you guys think about Greg? If you have any car games let me know.)**

**Liked it? Hated it? Let me know. I love to hear from you guys.**

**-Gummiebears XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'M SO SORRY. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I have had a lot of testing and then I had a big science project. I took so long because I haven't updated in a while and I wanted to write a lot for you guys to read. So I tried to make it really long. I hope you like it. This chapter is dedicated to Mayball13695, Yukiyumena and Moql'nkkn. Again sorry I took so long to update.

I think that this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote.

I have put three POVs in this chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (except Greg) SM does.

On with the story.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5

BPOV-Bella's point of view

I woke up to the feeling kisses on my face. It was Edward; he was waking me up by kissing me. I would love to wake up like this every morning.

I realized that we were in a parking lot. We got out of the car and went to Starbucks.

I decided to get a turkey sandwich and a tall mocha, but Edward wanted me to eat more. So I also ordered some biscotti's. We went to sit down in a love seat together to wait for my drink. I brought my turkey sandwich and the biscotti's over and set them on the table. I wanted to wait for my coffee until I started to eat.

Then all of a sudden, Edward tenderly kissed me. He is so sweet. We sat there in beautiful silence. I could sit like this forever. As long as I am in my Edward's arms.

Then the Barista called my name. Edward and I got up and went to get my tall mocha.

We went back to sit down. I opened my turkey sandwich. WOW! I thought. That is a big sandwich. I don't think I can finish it.

_5 minutes later…._

I was eating my sandwich and drinking my mocha when I realized that there was a man staring at me. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

He was wearing a black sweater and jeans and he has light brown hair with dark brown eyes, like a muddy brown.

His stare was making me uncomfortable. I looked back at my sandwich. I was half way done with my sandwich. How did I eat half of this huge sandwich? I looked up at Edward. He looked really mad and irritated. I hope he is okay.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked, worrying if he was okay.

"Its okay Bella, there is nothing to worry about." He said trying to reassure me.

I felt someone staring at me, so I looked up again. I looked around Starbucks and saw that that same person was starring at me. I quickly looked away. He is really creeping me out. Why does he keep staring at me?

I looked up at him again and he smiled. His smile was disturbing. Especially because he was smiling at me. It made me shiver. I guess Edward felt me shiver because he tightened his grip on me. I looked back down at my 3/4th of a finished sandwich. I guess I should try to finish it. This sandwich is really good.

I kept eating for a while. Before I knew it, I was looking at the wax paper that my sandwich was rapped in. Wow. I am done with it. I guess I was really hungry.

Edward looked down at me and said, "Are you ready to go? We can save the biscotti's for the rest of the car drive." He suggested.

We walked out of Starbucks holding hands. I was so excited. I couldn't wait to go to New Hampshire.

I guess he could tell because he asked, "Why are you so excited?"

"I am excited because, one I can't wait to see your house and two I get to spend all my time with you, three I get to have a break from Alice's shopping sprees." I listed while counting off my fingers.

We were getting in the car and as we were doing that I saw that guy that had been staring at me in Starbucks run out and look around. Once he spotted me he smiled. I got in the car and Edward was already in because he to in at vampire speed. He stepped on the gas and sped out of the parking lot. And for once I was happy that Edward drove really fast.

I thought back when Edward told me what I had said in my sleep. I can't believe I said that I wanted Edward to take off his shirt. That was so embarrassing. I don't remember what I was dreaming about at the time. Oh well. I just hope that that doesn't happen again.

We were in the car in blissful silence. I held one of his hands while he drove. We had our hands rested on the shift stick and he would move our hands when he needed to shift gears.

_3 minutes later…_

"Would you like to listen to some music?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I replied curious as to what we would listen to.

He took out a blank CD. He put it in the CD player and pressed play.

It started out soft and quiet. Then a few seconds later, I recognized the song. It was Free Fallin by John Mayer

"I really like this song." I told Edward me.

"Yeah, John Mayer is a good artist." He said.

I hummed along with the song. When it was over another one started. I immediately recognized the song; it was I'm yours by Jason Mraz.

Edward started to sing along. Wow, he has an amazing singing voice. It there anything he can't do?

I listened to him and the song and look out the window. I saw many cars drive by. It was around 10 am. There were a lot of people. The song ended and Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat started playing.

"Edward, can we play the license plate game?" I asked.

"Sure, how do you play?" Edward wondered.

"Well, you have to try to spell your name using letters from different license plates. The first person to finish spelling their name wins." I explained.

"Okay, but you have to use Isabella to make it fair." He compromised.

"Fine, oh I forgot you need to find the letters in order." I added on.

"Okay let's start." He said.

"Sure" I said excited to see who would win. I had 8 letters to find and he had 6. I hope I find mine quickly. I looked out the window and spotted and 'I' on an old red Mazda.

"I found an 'I'. " I said.

One down, seven to go. Great.

"I found an 'E'. " Edward exclaimed pointing to the white Honda SUV.

"Ohh! I found a 'S' on that blue BMW and an 'A' on that black doge truck." I said excitedly because I was winning at the moment.

"Hummmm…" Edward groaned.

I looked around for a 'B' for a while. The song The Little things by: Colbie Caillat was playing in the background. I really liked the song so I started to hum and sing along. I looked out my side window.

Then I saw it, a 'B'. It was on a beaten up black Lexus.

The Lexus was slightly being us. I looked more behind me to see the license plate. I found it again; just to make sure I saw it. Yes, it was there.

"I found a 'B'." I told Edward.

"Oh, where?" He asked.

I turned my body to the side and looked for the black Lexus. I spotter the driver and quickly glanced away because I recognized the driver. OH MY GOSH!!! I can't it. It was that guy that was staring at me in Starbucks. Why is he driving so close behind us? We are almost out of Colorado. Is he following us? Why was he staring at me in Starbucks? This guy is seriously creeping me out.

"Right there." I said pointing at the license plate.

I looked back at him and he saw me. He smiled that creepy smile, like he did in Starbucks. Ewww. What is wrong with him?

EPOV

What the? Why is he following us? I thought I lost him. I am not going to let him get near Bella. I can't believe I didn't hear his disgusting thoughts. I guess I got caught up in listening to Bella sing and hum Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. Also I was trying to look for a "D." Ugh!

I searched for his thoughts. They were pretty easy to spot because I have heard him talk before.

Hmmm….

_That's a nice Volvo._ Someone thought.

No, that's not it.

_I have to go pick up Jimmy then I have to go shopping…_ A lady thought panicking.

No, that's defiantly no Greg.

Oh! She looked at me. She looked a little shocked, but I know she loves me. I wonder where they are going. We are nearing the state line of Colorado. No matter what I will follow her.

Once I heard that I stepped on the gas and hurried away.

What surprised me the most as I sped away was that Bella did not ask what was going on? Maybe she saw the man-Greg, in that beaten up Lexus. She did shiver when he smiled at her.

I could hear Greg's thoughts weaken as I got farther and farther away form him. Hopefully he wouldn't find us.

I drove past three exits off the freeway and still couldn't hear his thoughts.

"Edward is you okay? Careful not to break the steering wheel." Bella said.

I hadn't noticed that I was gripping the wheel so hard. I guess Bella noticed.

She took one of my hands and took it into both of her warm little hands. She started to rub circles on the top of my hand. It was really soothing.

We stayed like this for a while and then I heard it again.

_Yes! I see them!_ _I will watch them like a hawk from now on. Ugh! Why did I look over at my radio and try to change the station. I need to be with my Bella soon. When will they stop? We have been driving for 3 hours__**.**_** (A/N: I don't really know, just making it up. XD) **_I wish I could kill that guy from keeping her away from me. I absolutely hate him! He needs to die. I know she loves me. I love her and he is keeping her away from being with me. I can't stand it any longer. I need to stop him. For Bella and for me, so we can be together._ Greg thought.

I needed to lose this Greg character fast. He was getting me irritated with his words. They were very disturbing and I needed to protect my Bella from him. He was harmful to her. I could tell. I remember hearing these sorts of thoughts from the degrading people I used to "take care of" before I went back to Carlisle. They all disgust me. Especially Greg, now that he is after my Bella.

_I need to end this NOW! _ He thought again. Just after that thought, he slid into the lane next to Bella and I and rammed his car at my Volvo. He missed because I had already seen him thinking about it in his mind, so I drove faster right before he tried to do that.

I was in the far left lane that was right next to a railing. So since he missed me, he ended up hitting the railing. There was a loud metal screeching sound. I think that everyone that was driving around us heard it.

_Wow! What is that lunatic trying to do? _ Some guy thought.

_Is he trying to crash and kill himself? _Another person thought.

_Did he just try to his that silver Volvo?_ A highway policeman thought. _Oh! And he is going over the speed limit._

"John? Did you see that?" He asked the other police man that was sitting next to him.

"Huh? What?" John asked.

"That black Lexus, he tried to hit that silver Volvo." The highway patrol policeman explained. I could see from John's point of view through his mind that the first police officer was pointing first to the Greg's car and then to my car.

I quickly slowed down, not wanting to get a ticket.

"I think we should pull that black Lexus over, Roger." John said.

"Same here." Roger replied. And with that there sirens went on and they began to peruse the black Lexus. This is a great chance for me to get Bella out of here. We needed to get away from Greg, and fast. After I was sure that they weren't looking towards my direction I accelerated away from Greg and those highway patrol officers.

I was driving for a while. Then I turned to Bella to see her look calm. She sighed and then brought my hand up to her mouth and gently kissed it. I smiled. She is great. What did I do to deserve her?

"Bella, we are going to stay at a small hotel for tonight." I told her.

"Um, okay. Where?" She wondered.

"We will reach it soon, in about half an hour." I replied.

I could still hear Greg's thoughts but they were starting to fade. It was a great, feeling his thoughts fade as I drove away from him. I was getting Bella away from him-out of danger and nothing could make me more then happy than to know that Bella was okay.

"Edward, I'm sort of hungry." Bella let me know.

"Okay, where would you like to stop?" I asked her.

"What about we go to a mini mart and get a sandwich or something." She suggested.

"Sure, I will get off at the next exit and look for one. You can also eat those biscotti's we saved from Starbucks." I said.

We sat there listening to the CD again. I saw the sign for the next exit and moved into the farthest right lane. Then I exited of the highway. I looked for a gas station and it didn't take me long. I just looked through people's thoughts for something about a gas station.

_Gas is too expensive. _A guy thought.

Ah. I found it. Then I just followed the voice of that guy to the gas station. When we got there, we got out of the car and bought a bottle of Vitamin water and a veggie wrap. Then we got in the car and drove off. We didn't take long. We didn't need to fill up on gas because I had enough to get us to the hotel.

When we got back in the car. I drove back out on the main road to find the highway entrance again. When I got back onto the highway. I looked over at Bella and noticed that she was fidgeting in her seat and looking over her shoulder.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked. Why was she doing that? Was she worried about Greg?

"Um… its okay Edward. Ill tell you about it when we get to the hotel," Bella reassured me.

I wonder why she wanted to wait until we got to the hotel to tell me.

Greg POV

I can't believe they got away from me again. I hate those highway patrol officers. They are running everything. I need to get away from them. Bella is getting away from me. I need to follow her, but these highway patrol officers are trying to pull me over and keep me away from her. I still haven't pulled over. I can hear the sirens still going, but I will not pull over.

"Pull over, would the black Lexus pull over now!" The highway patrol officer, that wasn't driving said into the mega phone.

At that point I had no chance but to quickly pull over. At least I gained a few miles while I was trying to get away from them and keep following Bella. I put on my left hand blinker on and pulled over. The highway patrol officers were quick to follow suit.

I looked at my rearview mirror and saw an officer come out of the car. He came over to my window and tapped on it. I rolled it down.

"What is the problem officer?" I asked.

"Do you know what you did?" He asked. The name on his nametag said that his name was roger.

"Um.. No. Is there a problem officer?" I asked.

"Yes, yes there is." He said as a matter of fact.

"And what did I do?" I asked teasing him because I was really mad that he had made me pull over.

"Well, you tried to hit that silver Volvo and you were speeding. You were speeding and doing dangerous driving." He stated.

"Oh and what ate you going to do? You don't have any proof." I said.

"Well I'm going to give you two tickets, one for driving over the speed limit and a ticket for dangerous driving." He said, I could see the smoke coming out of his ears. He was getting really mad, which made me happy.

"Okay, I don't care, but could you hurry it up?" I asked irritated, while waving my hand. Showing him that I wanted him to hurry up.

He got out a pen and the ticket and wrote some stuff down. He took a while to do that. I was getting really irritated. He was taking so long.

He finally came back and gave me the ticket.

"Here you go." He said, with a big grin on his face.

"Thanks." I said coldly and then rolled up my window. I wonder what he was so happy about? Why did he have such a big grin on his face? I looked at the ticket and I felt as though my eyes popped out of their sockets. WOW! A ticket for $300!!! I can't believe that. So that is what he was grinning about.

I didn't pick up my speed until I was out of sight and far away from those officers.

I wonder where Bella went. I decided to look in the small areas around where the exits to the highway were. So I got off on the first exit I saw. I looked around; I guess I should look at the gas stations. I drove around for a while until I finally came across a gas station. Finally, I reached a 76 gas station. I pulled up into the gas station and went into the convenience store. I figured that Bella and that guy she was with would go into a convenience store to get some food because we had been driving from a long time. I went up to the cashier and asked the person if he had seen a bronze haired male teenager and a female medium height brunette haired teenager that was very beautiful. He shook his head and said no.

Then I decided to look around some more. So I was searching for a while looking for another gas station near the highway exit. I couldn't find one so I went back onto the highway.

I was driving and then I came upon the next exit off the highway, so I took it and found a found another gas station, and two more. I asked the cashiers the same things that I had asked the first guy and they all said no.

I was starting to give up until I got off the third exit and found a 76 gas station. I went into the mini mart and went up to the cashier. I described Bella and that guy she was with to him and he had said that he had seen them. Finally!!! I guess they had been around here. Hmm… how should I find them? Did they go back onto the highway and go somewhere else or did they stay around here?

I decided to drive around this neighborhood. I included a lot of small stores and malls. So I didn't think that they had stopped here.

I went back onto the highway and was driving for a while.

Half an hour later…

I went to a motel I found and it was across from a really fancy hotel. The motel was gross. I could hear mice running inside the walls. I could see cockroaches inside the closet and spiders hanging from the corners of doorways. I went into the bathroom and it smelled really bad. I bed creaked and it smelt like pee. I couldn't go to the hotel because I didn't have enough money. Thanks highway patrol officer, I thought sarcastically.

I look out my window and looked at the hotel across the street. WOW!!! Can you guess whom I saw in the window of the hotel across from the street?

I have to get my camera. I must record everything she does and save every memory of her that I can have.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Again I am so so so sorry I took so long to update. I have a really big, end of the year science project. I also have and English and a History project that I have due soon. So I will try to update as soon as I can. I am starting to write chapter 7.

Did you guys like Greg's POV? I might do it again if you guys liked it. What did you think about EPOV?

I really hoped you liked it. I really enjoyed writing EPOV and GPOV was interesting….

I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone that has reviewed chapter 5. These people are; **booklover15, -X-X-TEAM-EMMETT-X-X , DanielWhite , marinelove , DPrincess, edwardcullenfan1918 , JJPutnam, mayball31695 , Conan in love , amobutterfly25 and tink3rb311ar3b31**

I would like to especially dedicate this chapter to Mayball31695. Thank you so much for being an awesome friend and correcting this chapter.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please continue to read and review.

On with the chapter…

Chapter 6

BPOV

We arrived at the hotel in what seemed like no time. I had to tell Edward what I saw. I think that it was important that enough that he should know what I thought. Out drive here was peaceful. We just listened to more of Edward's CDs and sung along to some of them, we were listening to The Little Things by Colbie Caillat.

When we got to the Hotel, Edward hot out of the car and gave his keys to the valet. He went around to the trunk to get our suitcases. I tried to help bring the suitcases into the hotel, but Edward wasn't having that. So he carried our suitcases into the Hotel. It was a really fancy hotel.

We went up to the front desk. There was a guy wearing a black suit. He has spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He really reminded me of Mike Newton, but this person used hair gel.

My day just keeps getting weird, how may versions of Mike Newton can you bump into? First there was that guy from Starbucks, I don't know what his deal was. He didn't look like Mike Newton, but he did act like a scarier Mike. Then there was this guy. I hope he doesn't do a "Mike Newton" and hit on me.

I'm not even pretty-I'm really plain. I wonder what Edward sees in me. Anyways, at least we wouldn't see the real Mike Newton here. We were far away from Forks, Washington now.

"Bella? Bella? Are you ready to go up to the room now?" Edward asked while nudging we.

"O-okay, yeah." I said and smiled at him.

He was starting to pull me away from the front desk, but then the guy at the front desk said, "Mr. Cullen?"

Edward turned around slowly showing that he was a bit annoyed, HW rearranged his face so that he wouldn't show that to the guy at the front desk, always the gentleman.

"Yes." Edward said coldly.

I guess he was really irritated about what the guy at the front desk was thinking.

"If Ms. Bella would like to go to the spa you can call down here and I can tell you where to go to escort her there." That guy said smiling at me while looking at me up and down. Aww man, not again. Are you serious? Another version of Mike Newton?

Now I see why Edward was upset.

"No thank you." I said with as much coldness as Edward had when he talked to the front desk guy. His nametag said that his name was Mark. Note to self, stay away from Mark.

"No really you should go to it, it is very relaxing and you look like you just had a long trip. It would be my honor to escort you to the spa." He said with a wide grin on his face.

Why couldn't these people get a hint? I told him no.

"No thank you I'm really fine. Right now I just want to go up my room." I said in an irritated tone.

Why can't people take a hint? I mean seriously. I said no 2 times.

"Well if I can get you anything, juts ask." He said in a voice that I think that he thought that was sexy, but it wasn't it just creped me out.

"Thanks but no thanks." I said again just as coldly as the first time. I was getting really irritated and I guess Edward was too because he tensed up beside me. When Mark first asked. I'm also guessing that Edward is not enjoying reading Mark's thoughts right now.

Edward bent down to whisper in my ear, "lets get out of here."

I could still feel his breathe on my neck. It made me shiver,

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I whispered back.

Mark had opened some kind of Hotel guide and was intently reading off the different activities I could do. Coincidently all of them required me wearing little to nothing of clothes. This guy is a pervert.

Edward and I quietly backed out of the lobby and quickly walked to the elevators. Out room was 812. So we went up to the 8th floor. We found our room in no time. Edward slipped the card key into the door and we were in the room. Our suitcases were already in the room on the luggage racks.

Once you walked into our hotel room. You would walk down a small hallway and to the right you would find the bathroom on your right. Then there was a small living room. When you faced the living room you would see a big window and you could see across the street. There was a low rent motel across the street. Then to you left there was a couch, which was part of the medium sized living room. It was faced against the left wall and on the left wall was a really big flat screen TV. Then to your right, through an arch way there was a big king sized bed with two bedside tables on each side. When you faced the bed and looked to your right there was a really big closet.

This hotel room was really fancy. I can't believe Edward would spend money on a hotel like this. We were only staying here for like a couple of days.

Once I saw the bed I turned around and fell back onto it.

Gosh, I miss beds. As comfy as you try to make a car comfortable to sleep in it just doesn't measure up to being able to stretch out your legs and sleep on a soft bed.

"Do you want to take a shower? I can take the second one." Edward suggested.

Edward had once mentioned that even vampires needed to take showers, or else they would start to stink, jut like humans.

"Okay, that sounds great." I said smiling at him.

There was nothing else that I wanted at that moment than a nice hot refreshing shower. Also I hadn't taken one in a while because we had been on the road and I didn't very comfortable with that.

I went over to my suitcase and opened it. I pulled a set of clean clothes.

I carried them over to the bathroom and went into the bathroom. Once I opened the door I immediately dropped my clothes on the door. It was one of the nicest bathrooms I had ever seen, aside from the Cullen's bathrooms.

On he left side this bathroom had a nice big glass door shower, with two showerheads. It had a nice shelf built inside the wall and a small bench built up against one of the walls.

Then there was the toilet in the far right hand corner. There was a small trashcan next to it and a very expensive looking toilet paper dispenser.

Then there was a huge Jacuzzi bathtub on the far wall in between the sink and the shower. Of course theses were a few feet apart form each other. There were steps in front of the Jacuzzi bath tube.

It was carpeted around a sink, which was on he right hand side of the bathroom, on the far right hand wall of the bathroom. There was a mirror about the sink; the mirror was about 48 inches long and 24 inches wide. Then right next to that there was a small round magnify glass mirror.

Then on the near right hand side, right next to the door there is the towel rack. The towels were a combination of dark blue and white towels.

The bathroom was tiled and had a pattern of dark blue and white tiles.

It was a really really big bathroom. All I had to say about this was WOW!

I picked up my clothes and put them on the sink counter. Then I started to get my shower started.

EPOV

"Do you want to take a shower? I can take the second one." I suggested.

"Okay, that sounds great." Bella said while smiling at me.

Bella went over to here suitcase and pulled out a set of clean clothes and left for the bathroom. A while after that I heard the water running.

All of a sudden my phone rang. I pulled it out of my jacket. I didn't look at the caller ID and just answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, how's your trip going?" Said a voice I immediately recognized. It was Alice.

"How's everything?" I asked. Trying to avoid the question.

"Everything is fine." She said in a chipper voice. Why is she so happy?

"What happened? Where are Victoria and James?" I asked, I really needed to know if I should continue driving to New Hampshire.

"Your don't need to worry about Victoria and James anymore. They have been taken care of." She replied in a serious tone.

I didn't need to ask if everyone was okay because if someone was hurt. They would have called me sooner.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't call you earlier to see how things were going. I was taking care of Bella." I told her,

I think I should tell Alice about this Greg guy.

"Do you have something you need to tell me?" She asked.

I bet Alice already saw it.

"Yeah, do you know about Greg?" I asked her.

"Yes, I know everything. Why didn't you call and tell us about it earlier?" She asked seriously.

"I didn't think that it was something to worry about at the time. Greg is just a human." I told her.

I realized right after I said that, that I was wrong. Yes, Greg is a human, but humans can do pretty bad things if they wanted to. Bella was still a human so she was in danger.

"Also I think that I lost him when we were driving. He got pulled over by highway police officers." I said.

"Edward this is serious. This Greg person is not someone that we should not be concerned about. He can hurt Bella. He may be human, but Bella is human too. What does he look like?" Alice told me.

"Yes, I know. I couldn't agree more. Last time I saw him he was wearing a black sweater and jeans and he has light brown hair and dark brown eyes, like muddy brown." I explained to her.

"What do we do? Greg is a human. What does Carlisle say?" I asked. I didn't want him around. He could hurt Bella. I turned around and looked out of the living room window. There is a very low rent motel across the street. I looked at the hotel while I was talking to Alice. I saw someone that I thought I would never see again. It was Greg. You could see him putting things up on his wall.

"Well, he said that…" she said. I didn't listen anymore because I was so shocked that Greg had followed us here. How did he follow us?

_These are going to look great!_

I saw through his mind that he was looking at pictures of Bella. WOW! This isn't good. Greg is stalking Bella.

_I need to hurry up and finish putting pictures of my precious Bella on my wall so that I can take more pictures of her when she comes back._

So that's what the smell was. When I walked into the hotel room it smelt off. Now that I walked closer to the window its more strong. I guess the disgusting smell belongs to the disgusting person, also known as Greg.

"Edward? Edward?" Alice's urgent voice interrupted my reverie.

"Sorry, I just saw Greg in the motel room across the street from Bella and my room."

"What!" Alice gasped.

"Yeah, I saw through his thoughts that he was putting up pictures of Bella on his wall and they all looked as though they were taken here. Something is wrong with him. I think that he is stalking Bella." I said.

"That is defiantly not good. Bella has a stalker." Alice stated.

"He's human, what are we suppose to do?" I asked, worried. "Can I talk to Carlisle?"

"Ok, one sec. Let me fill him in on what has recently happened." She said.

I waited 5 seconds and then Carlisle got on the line.

"Edward?" Carlisle's fatherly voice said over the phone.

"Yes?" I said.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose are coming down to where you are to help you figure stuff out. Alice will keep an eye on Greg's future and she will call if he does something that would harm Bella." He stated.

"Okay, call me when they get there. For now just keep a close eye on Bella. You know how to protect her. But remember, Greg is a human." Carlisle said seriously.

"Yes I know." I told Carlisle.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose are already on their way. Alice knows where you are so you don't need to worry about that. They will probably be there around lunch time tomorrow, at the speed that Alice drives." He said.

"Okay, bye Carlisle." I said in a serious tone while turning around to face the bathroom door.

"Goodbye, take care of Bella."

"Always will, with my last breath." I laughed at my statement because vampires don't need to breathe. I heard Carlisle laughing on the other end of the line and hung up soon after.

I hung up and went to sit on the couch and wait for Bella. I was going to talk to her when she came out. i was going to tell her what Carlisle said and everything about Greg.

BPOV

I was done with my shower and came out of the most beautiful bathroom i have ever seen in my life.

The shower was really relaxing and it felt so good to feel clean again. As I walked out of the bathroom I looked to where Edward was. he was sitting on the couch in the living room looking very serious. He also looked really stiff. I wonder why he is like that.

i walked over to him and sat down next to him.

He scooted closer to me and we stayed like that for a while. snuggling in peaceful silence. Then he hugged me and kissed my forehead and then my lips. It was a really passionate kiss. It lasted a little longer than a normal kiss did. I put my hands in his hair and he put his arms around his waist holding me closer to him. It was filled with so much intensity and love. i really enjoyed it, but i wondered where it came from. He pulled away and smiled at me. Then he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

He hugged me closer to himself and whispered into my ear, "I will always protect you." He said it with so much love in his voice that i wanted to kiss him again. So i did. It was very sweet, although it didn't last long.

"Edward, what's going on?" i asked. i was going to tell him about the whole Greg thing right after i came out of the shower, but i don't think that this was the time to tell him. I needed to know why Edward was acting like this.

* * *

if you want to know what happens next then press the green button.

Whatever you do, press the green button!

Do you see it?

Yeah that's right the one right below the end of this chapter. The one that says Review this story/chapter. PRESS IT!!!! I'm trying to get up to 15 reviews until the next chapter. Your reviews mean a lot. The more reviews, the sooner I update. School is ending and summer is starting. Yet!!! So I will be able to update sooner.

Also please look at my poll and vote-it's on my profile.

Remember you must review!!! XD

More reviews=sooner updates

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know. What did you think of Edward's POV?

Advertised stories:

Forever Changed by: Mayball31695

My Protectors by: Acemckean

Marriage Arrangements by: Yukiyumena

(this is a great story)

Bella Hale by: JulesSC

Confessions of Two Broken Hearts by: twilightluver001

Into The Wild by: ronOReds

Only Human by: Amethyst Jackson

I tremble for my beloved » by cookiewar

Lovely As You by jewlzncoolz

Head over Heels by: MissStrawberries

Lunar Eclipse by: Hylindril

A Little Less Than Before by: Burrberry Bugsy

These are all great stories that I recommend you to read. I believe all of them are Edward and Bella. So if you are a team Edward sort of person these are the stories for you!!!

GO TEAM EDWARD!!! Sorry Jacob.

-Gummiebears XD


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, I know I haven't updated in a long time so here is chapter 7. I tried to make it really long because I kept you all waiting. I'm really sorry, but I hope that this chapter will make you happy.**

**In the last chapter I put that Bella was going to tell Edward about Greg. Sorry that was a mistake. Bella didn't know that his name is Greg. Sorry.**

**I hope that you like it. Please review. **

**I will be gone for a week. So I wont be able to update soon. I will update more often because I don't have school and it the summer! **

**I know I haven't updated in the very past very quickly, but once I get back from my vacation I will try to update a lot faster. At least every other week or something like that.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of the people that reviewed my last chapter. Thank you so much guys. Thank you ****kamille – denmark, Conan in love, Moql'nkkn, amobutterfly25, booklover15, tink3rb311ar3b31, DanielWhite, iheartedward*! *!#!**, Vampy J, mayball31695, and jrfan81****. Thank you so much for your reviews. They make my day. Also thank you to all of those people that have added my story of me to their favorites and put my story on alerts. Thanks.**

**I'd like to give a special thanks to ****Mayball31695**** for correcting this and ****Moql'nkkn**** for giving me a really nice review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters Stephenie Meyer does, but I do own the plot and Greg and Mark.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. Here you go.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

EPOV

I waited a little while for Bella to come out of the shower. I was going to tell her everything. Everything meaning Greg and that Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were coming to help us. Bella needed to know what was going on.

While I was waiting for Bella, I was thinking about Greg. I think that he is a lot more dangerous than James. I mean we can't kill him and I don't think that we should scare him off by exposing what we are to him. He can possibly be a very dangerous threat to all of us.

What can we do about Greg? I definitely know that Carlisle would frown upon any of us killing Greg. Also showing him what we are is way out of the question. Bella knowing was one thing, but to have Greg know is a whole separate thing. I knew he was untrustworthy, just by listening to his thoughts.

Well, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were coming soon so we could talk about this tomorrow.

I heard the bathroom door open and there was Bella. Her hair was still wet from the shower. She looked really beautiful. She was wearing jeans and a royal blue lone-sleeve shirt. That color really looked great on her.

I was all caught up in my thoughts until Bella came over and sat next to me on the couch.

Just then I heard his thoughts.

_Ewwww. That shirt looks horrible on Bella. I bet that guy made her wear it. He doesn't know anything about __My Bella__. When will she dump him? She doesn't love him. _

Then I saw through his mind that he was looking through binoculars. I saw him myself put down the binoculars and pick up a camera.

'Click', I heard. Then that 'Click' was followed by at least nine other 'Clicks'.

He was taking pictures of Bella.

I ignored him and focused back to Bella. She was sitting next to me looking concerned and worried.

I know all of that thinking didn't take very long, so why was she looking so concerned and worried? Maybe it was my expression. I was very concerned for Bella's safety.

I pulled Bella closer to me. Just to make sure that she was safe in my arms.

We snuggled for a while in blissful silence.

I pulled her even closer to me and kissed her forehead. Then I kissed her lips with passion. I wanted to show her how much I love her. The kiss lasted a little longer than a normal kiss did. I put my hands on her waist pulling her closer to me, if that was even possible. Ugh! I don't think I have enough control for more.

I have to pull away. I hate to do that to Bella. I know that it hurts her.

I pulled away and looked into Bella's eyes. I smiled at her trying to make her happier. I could still see concern and worry in her eyes. So I decided I would give her a quick chaste kiss.

I gave her a quick kiss and even though it was quick it was very sweet.

I leaned down to her ear and whispered in her ear, "I will always protect you." I just wanted her to know that because I always would, with my life.

Then after I said that Bella gave me a very quick sweet kiss. She smiled at me, but the smile did not reach her eyes.

_I feel so bad for Bella. I bet that terrible guy makes Bella kiss him. That's sickening. I really hate that guy. He is keeping Bella away from me. _Greg thought.

This Greg guy is really getting on my nerves. I really hate him. He doesn't know anything about Bella and I.

"Edward, what's going on?" She asked.

The moment she asked that all the things that Greg had done and his thoughts flashed through my head.

Just at the thought of Greg made me grit my teeth and ball my fingers up. I really hated that guy and I hated him even more for being a threat to my family, but especially Bella. Then I looked down at Bella with a forced smile and tightened my grip on her.

I was going to keep her safe in my arm and away from Greg.

_Ugh! This is so frustrating!!! All of the pictures I take of Bella have that a** whole in them. Yes that's right, a** whole. He is so mean. Hr makes Bella stay with him, wear what he wants her to wear, not let her drive and leave places when she doesn't want to._

_I bet that if Bella was not forced out of Starbucks, I would have been able to talk to her. Then she would have dumped the a** whole and be with me by now. Life is so unfair. Poor Bella. Don't worry Bella I will save you from that a** whole. I am going to set up my camera now. Then I wont miss anything Bella does. _Greg thought.

I saw through his mind that he had set up the camera and had it pointing at Bella and I that were on the couch.

From my point of view I saw him press the record button and go off somewhere.

Where is he going?

I searched for his thoughts to find out what he is doing.

_I think that I'll go to sleep now. Then I can get up really early and take pictures of Bella sleeping. I don't want to take any more pictures with the a** whole in them. Also I am recording what they do so I wont miss anything._

Great! I thought sarcastically. He wasn't going to be taking pictures of us now, but he was going to be filming us.

I didn't even want to know what he was dreaming about. Ugh! It just makes me mad that he is probably dreaming about Bella. It also makes me shiver to think about all of the vulgar things that he has thought about before and is thinking now.

Now and then I get glimpses of his dreams, but I'm trying to block them out.

"Bella do you remember the game with the license plates that we were playing in the car?" I asked her.

I looked at Bella and she seemed deep in thought.

"Yes I remember." Said Bella with a curious face.

* * *

BPOV

I wonder where he was going with this. Of course I remember playing that game with him. I remembered everything I did with him.

I looked up at Edward and he seemed really serious.

I smiled at him trying to make him happy, but when he smiled back you could see that it was forced.

"Did you see the driver of the car with the license plate that had the letter 'B' that you found?" Edward asked, his face going back into a serious mask.

"Yeah, I think I saw him before at that Starbucks we stopped at. He was staring at me for a really long time." I told him as I shivered at the memory of him staring at me the whole time that I was in Starbucks.

Edward hugged me closer to him when I shivered. He also growled when I told him that that creepy guy had been staring at me for a long time.

"Okay, Bella. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett are coming here. They will be here tomorrow." Edward stated matter of fact.

"What? Why?" I asked, curious as to why Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were coming here.

"Bella that guys name is Greg. He was staring at you the whole time we were in Starbucks. When we left I thought I was fast enough and had lost him…." Edward said with a troubled face.

"But…." I asked nervous as to why he had not finished his sentence.

"But, when we were playing that license game, I saw him driving next to us an I immediately sped up. I thought I had lost him. He was too slow and sped up at the wrong time, just in time for the Highway patrol police officers to see him speeding and pull him over. He got a ticket and while he was doing that I used that time to get away from him. I thought that we had lost him, but we haven't. Bella you need to know that no matter what I will always protect you." Edward told me with love in his voice.

"Edward, what do you mean that we haven't lost him?" I asked scared about the answer I knew I did not want to hear.

"Bella if you look across the street there is a really shabby motel. Greg is staying in the motel room that is right across from ours. I can smell him and hear his thoughts." Edward said. He said Greg name in a really disgusted tone and clenched his fists.

I guess that he had really bad and disgusting thoughts to make Edward think of him like that.

"Bella, stay away from Greg. I've heard his thought and they are repulsive and he is not someone I want you to be around. Bella, Alice, Jazz, Rose and Em are coming so that they can help me protect you. He is also a threat to us because he is human. You know how Carlisle frowns upon us killing one of out kind, just think how he would be opposed to us killing him. Well, I wouldn't call him human…" Edward mumbled.

Woah! This is a lot to take in. I mean, I sort of knew about the creepy guy, but now he has a name, Greg. I didn't know that it was this serious. I have a stalker. Just the statement creeps me out. WOW. This is the word to describe it. WOW. Also ugh and eww are words that are just as appropriate. I am so shocked! I have a stalker and his name is Greg. Oh this is great! I thought sarcastically.

This can't be good. Edward said that Greg could be a threat to him and the others too. Its' weird when you think about it. A human being a threat to a vampire, that world's greatest killer. Hmmm… yeah that does sound strange. The more I think about it, the more worried and scared I get.

* * *

A/N: please review.

I love to read your guys' reviews. They make me sooo happy. I really like long ones. Those are great, but in general I love reviews.

i might update tomorrow before I leave if I get a lot of reviews.

So if you want to read more please review.

I already have it written.

Please please please pleas please please review.

If you review I will reply and give you sneak peak of chapter 8, that is if you want a sneak peak.

REVIEW!!!!

GREEN BUTTON!!!

GREEN BUTTON!!!  
GREEN BUTTON!!!

Advertised stories:

Wide Awake by: AngstGoddess003

Good Bella, Bad Bella by: off-the-deep-end

Welcome to Drama Academy by:twilightluver001

Cullen's girl by: Elmo13

Ever the Same by: KelseyJane

Le Masque Fantome by: Bronzehairedgirl620

You must read these stories!!! They are really great stories

Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know.

Please review. I'm trying to get 20 reviews for this chapter.

-Gummiebears =)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I updated really fast. So please review. I am leaving today and I wont be back for a week so this is a treat for me not being able to update for a week. I'm gonna go run a half marathon. I have done it before and it is soooooo tiring. Its like you can't feel your legs after. LOL. Just kidding, but no you are really tired. So I might take a while to recover after I get back. I will write while I am away, I just won't have access to a computer.**

**Hope you guys like it. It's the longest chapter I have written. Remember that chapter 7 was also one of my longest chapters I have written. Then I update again and give you guys another chapter that is even longer. I hope you enjoy the lengths of these chapters. If you guys review I will make them this long and maybe even longer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these Twilight characters Stephenie Meyer does, but I do own the plot and Greg and Mark. **

**I hope you like it. Here you go……**

* * *

**  
**

EPOV

I watched Bella's face. Her reactions always interested me the most.

Bella's expression started at realization then went to shock and finally to a frightened expression.

"Bella, it's going to be okay. I won't let him touch you." I vowed to Bella.

"But Edward he is dangerous and he is a threat to you and the others. You can't fight him off like James and Victoria. If he tries to come and get me what can you do?" I asked getting a little frantic. Well actually a lot more than a little frantic.

"We would do everything we can do without exposing ourselves and killing him. I might have to talk to Carlisle about that if Greg gets worse." Edward said to me and to himself while in great thought. He had a big scowl on his face. They looked permanent on his face. Like they were carved in.

I was starting to hyperventilate. This is really serious.

"Bella, take deep breathes. Everything is going to be okay. I love you and he won't get to so much as breath on you. I will make sure of that." I said to Bella trying to cool down her nerves.

This was exactly what I didn't want to happen. At least she was reacting moderately well. I did need to tell her. I wont regret that. I learnt my lesson with James and Victoria. Bella need to know and I would tell her and not keep secrets. She needed to know what was going on.

I won't let anyone harm my Bella. James was close and I won't let anyone trick us again. Luckily we he didn't trick us successfully.

Bella yawned taking me out of my thoughts.

"Why don't we go sleep?' I suggested.

"Edward, you don't sleep." Bella joked around. Ahhh. I love this woman. Always trying to lighten up tense atmospheres. I laughed at her joke.

"You know what I mean." I said with a smile on my face.

We walked over to the bed. Bella was not in her pajamas so she went and changed. I waited on top of the covers for her. Then when she came back out of the bathroom, I saw that they were dark blue just like her long-sleeve shirt. She got under the covers and I stayed on top of them. If she didn't then she would freeze. Considering if I got under the covers it would make her cold so I stayed on top of them. I pulled her over to me and she put her head on my chest.

I kissed her forehead. Then she looked up at me. Her eyes looked at my lips as a question.

She wanted to kiss me goodnight. I smiled at her and we both leaned forward and our lips met halfway. I could feel Bella smile into the kiss. I was longer that a quick kiss, but it wasn't too long.

We pulled away and I said to her, "Goodnight, my beautiful Bella."

"Goodnight Edward. Love you." She said to me drowsily.

I chucked. She is so cute when she talked when she was really tired and when she talked in her sleep. "I love you too." I told her in a soft whisper.

I started to hum her lullaby to her and a few minutes later I heard her breathing even out.

Hearing those words coming out of her mouth made me feel like my dead heart could beat again.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up lying with my head on Edward's chest and with his arms around me. The sun was shinning in through the cracks from the curtains of the windows in the living room.

I will always love waking up in Edward's arms. I closed my eyes because I wanted to go back to sleep, but I guess Edward sensed that I was awake.

Edward was humming my lullaby, but stopped and quietly said, "Good morning, Love."

Love? Love. He has never called me love. I guess that's his new nickname for me. I love it.

"Good Morning, Edward." I said back just as quietly.

I moved up to give Edward a good morning kiss.

It was longer than he usually allowed. The kiss was sweet, passionate and filled with our love for each other.

Kissing Edward is the best thing in the world. I love kissing him. If he would let me, I would kiss him all day.

But like every time, whether we liked it or not we had to pull away. Whether it was because it was for oxygen or if it was because we had gone to far. We always had to pull away.

When we pulled apart Edward smiled that crooked grin that I love. I can never get tired from looking at that. I smiled at him. I was so happy. That was a really great kiss.

He lifted hi head and kissed my forehead.

When he brought his head back down he had a serious face on.

"Bella, I just want to let you know that yesterday during your shower I talked to Alice and Carlisle." Edward told me matter of fact.

"Okay that's good." I told him. I think that it was a good thing that he was talking to them. Then we could do something about Greg.

"What did you talk about?" I asked with honest curiosity.

"Alice called me and we talked about the trip, how the James and Victoria problem was going and I told her about Greg. Then I talked to Carlisle about Greg. Carlisle told me that Alice, Jazz, Rose and Em were coming to help us. And that's about it." Edward said in a casual tone as he summarized his conversation with Alice and Carlisle.

"How is the James and Victoria problem?" I asked with concern.

I hope that I don't have a problem with James and Victoria because now I have Greg and I don't need James and Victoria.

"You don't need to worry. Everything went according to plan." Edward told me with a grin.

At that moment I felt so relieved that James and Victoria were gone.

* * *

EPOV (back to when Bella and Edward said goodnight)

Bella drifted off to sleep.

_Hours later…. _

I checked the clock and it is 5 o'clock in the morning.

Greg had just gotten up. I heard him get out of bed and I saw through his mind that he was walking over to the camera.

It was still recording.

Fortunately, it was not recording what Bella and I were doing at the moment because we went to another room and he camera wasn't pointed in that direction. Plus, the wall was shielding us.

I guess Greg didn't think about that. Greg picked up the camera and rewinded it back to the very beginning.

He hit the play and I listened in on his thoughts.

_Yes! My brilliant plan worked! I was able to videotape Bella while I went off to sleep. This is perfect. Now I will be able to watch what she did._

I saw through his mind that he was watching what she did.

The video showed Bella and I snuggled on the couch. Our lips were moving and there was no sound. That was good. Then he wouldn't know that we knew about him.

Then after about and hour, the video showed Bella and I stand up and walk out of the camera's view.

_Crap! They left now I don't know where they are. Awh man! I also don't get to see what Bella wears to bed. Oh well, I will make sure that I get to se that next time._

_I bet they went to bed. I mean where else would they go? I'll just wait for them to wake up. I guess I will walk down and get some breakfast. It is really early and I am sure that they won't wake up anytime soon._

I saw Greg get up and go out the door of his motel room.

Once he was gone I slowly slipped out from Bella and my position and ran to the living room.

I ran really fast and closed the living room, curtains. I did that so then Greg would not be able to see what Bella and I were doing and what I was.

I ran back to Bella and quietly got back to out previous position. I put my arms around her and laid her head on my chest. I hugged her closer to me. Then I started to hum her lullaby because I knew that it would help her in her sleep.

Just then Bella was beginning to wake up. She moved around a little. After a while I heard her eyelids open. So then I knew that she was awake.

After a few seconds that I heard her eyelids open I heard them close. I guess she was too tired to get up. So I continued to hum her lullaby.

A few minutes passed and I realized that she was completely awake.

I stopped humming and said, "Good morning, Love."

Those words came out of my mouth before I realized it. It felt so natural to say those words. I guess that was my new nickname for Bella. Love. I hope she is okay with it.

"Good morning, Edward." Said Bella back just as quietly.

Then Bella started to move up towards my face.

She leaned down and gave me a good morning kiss.

I'm guessing that she liked her new nickname. I am so happy that she likes it because I like calling her that. Wait no, I love calling her that and I have only called her it once.

The kiss had a lot of strong feelings in it. I didn't need Jasper to know hat this kiss was sweet, passionate and filled with our love for each other.

I love kissing Bella. I wish I could do it all the time, but unfortunately I can't. And I can't because I am a monster. If we went to far it would be very dangerous for Bella. I want and I wont put her in that danger. So I need to keep m control in check.

I love kissing Bella so I would do it as many times as I could without losing my control.

Then we pulled apart I am still really happy about her loving her new nickname. So I smiled at her.

Her face brightened up when she was my smile.

I lifted my head up and kissed her forehead.

I just wanted to show her how much I loved her and that I would always protect her.

And protecting her right now was more important than ever because my Bella was in danger.

Greg was dangerous and I needed to stop him. I could tell from his thoughts that his intentions were not good.

When I pulled away I looked at Bella with a serious face. I needed her to know everything so I decided that I should tell her about yesterday while she was in the shower.

"Bella, I just want to let you know that yesterday during your shower I talked to Alice and Carlisle." I told her as a fact.

"Okay that's good." Bella replied.

"What did you talk about?" Bella asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

And so I told her what had happened.

"Alice called me and we talked about the trip, how the James and Victoria problem was going and I told her about Greg. Then I talked to Carlisle about Greg. Carlisle told me that Alice, Jazz, Rose and Me were coming to help us. And that's about it." I said in and indifferent tone as I summarized my conversation on the phone with Alice and Carlisle.

"How is the James and Victoria problem?" She asked in a worried tone.

I was so glad with the answer that I was going to give her. James and Victoria were gone. They weren't going to hurt her. I just wish I were the one that could have gotten rid of them.

"You don't need to worry. Everything went according to plan." I told her happy that I could say that. I said it with a grin on my face.

Right after I said that I felt Bella sigh in relief in my arms.

"What is going on with Greg? Do you know what he is doing?" Bella asked.

"He got up about a hour and a half ago and went out to breakfast. He thought we weren't going to wake up soon. Bella he was filming us last night." At the moment I said that last sentence I felt Bella tense up in my arms and then she was gone.

She shot up out of my arms and was now sitting up on the bed.

"What do you mean he was filming us last night?" Bella asked in a worried tone.

"You know how he is across the hotel in a motel room across from ours? Well he decided to videotape us because he went to bed before we did. Before you say anything. Everything is going to be okay. I saw through his mind that the video didn't show much. It just showed us on the couch kissing," at the moment I said that Bella blushed scarlet red. "And talk for about an hour and then get up and leave. His camera couldn't record us walking to the bedroom because the wall was blocking the camera's view."

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Bella asked.

I just thought about what Greg had done. He had gone to eat breakfast. Oh man! I should have known. I need to feed Bella more.

Okay Edward, remember that. Feed Bella three times a day.

Oh wow, I'm going crazy. I'm talking to myself.

I guess love does that to you, it makes you do crazy things.

"I'm going to order you breakfast from room service and then we can wait for Alice, Jazz, Rose and Em to get here. They are supposed to be here at around lunchtime. Then we can watch movies, if you want." I told Bella.

"Yeah that sounds great." Bella said with a smile. Then that smile turned into a grimace. "Will Greg be able to see us?" She asked.

"No I quickly shut the curtains while you were asleep and when Greg was watching the video." I explained.

"Okay." Bella said and sighed in relief.

"I'll call room service now." I told her. "What would you like?" I asked.

"I'll have a mocha and a vegetarian omelet." Bella said with a hungry smile on her face.

I picked up the phone and dialed room service.

"Hi, can I get a large mocha with whipped cream, a vegetarian omelet, 2 pancakes, 5 pieces of bacon and a chocolate old fashioned donut?" I asked.

"Yes no problem. What is your room number?" The lady asked.

"812, thank you." I told her as I hung up.

"Edward." Bella said in an angry tone.

She was trying to glare at me but it was cute. She was like a kitten that thought that it was a tiger.

"Bella." I said back and smiled at her.

"Why did you order that much food? You know I can't eat all of that." Bella complained. She hated it when I would spend a lot of money on her.

"Well that is because I feel really bad. I didn't feed you dinner last night. So I thought that you would be really hungry now. I really should feed you more; I'm such a bad boyfriend… " I mumbled the last sentence.

"No you are not, Edward. You are the best boyfriend someone could ask for. But I don't think of you as a boyfriend. I think of you as much more. I love you." Bella told me with a smile on her face. She said it with a lot of love.

"I love you too. And from now on, you need to tell me if you are hungry." I said.

"Okay, and if I don't I'm sure my stomach will give me away." She said and a few seconds later I heard her stomached grumble.

I laughed at how well that timing was.

"See I told you, no need to worry." Bella assured me.

"Let's got to the living room and wait for the food." I suggested.

"Why don't we get dressed first?" Bella suggested. "I don't want whoever comes up with the food to see me in my pajamas." Bella explained.

"Sure." I said.

I was in my clothes from yesterday. I never did get to take that shower. I'll wait until the others come to take it. I can't stand to leave Bella in another room than I am in for any amount of time.

I got my clothes and got dressed on the other side of the bed. While Bella did the same, I had my back turned so I gave her privacy.

Once I was done I waited for Bella to tell me that she was done so that I could turn around.

"Okay, I'm done now. You can turn around." Bella told me.

I turned around and she was wearing a dark purple baby doll top and a pair of black skinny jeans with a black jacket.

She was brushing her hair when I had turned around. She was brushing her hair while we walked over to the living room.

I didn't think that it was such a good idea for Bella to be multitasking when it included walking. And to prove my point the moment, Bella tripped over her feet and was about to fall, but I caught her.

"Maybe you shouldn't brush your hair while walking." I said while trying to hold in my laughter.

After half a minute I couldn't hold it in a longer and I burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Bella asked.

"You…walking…same time…brushing hair…impossible…" I said in between laughs.

"Hey, I know I don't have the best coordination but you don't have to laugh at me." Bella said and pouted.

"I'm sorry Bella. Please forgive me." I begged.

"Okay I forgive you, but you have to let me pick out the movies later." She bargained.

"Deal." I said and shook her hand. That was a fair deal.

We were in the living room by then and so we sat on the couch. She finished brushing her hair on the couch.

I pulled her closer to me, so close that she was sitting on my lap.

"I love you." I told her. My voice was thick with love.

"I love you too." She said back with love.

She turned her head around and gave me a very passionate kiss.

I hugged her closer to me and kissed her hair.

We sat there in peaceful silence as we waited for the food to come.

* * *

**I hoped that you liked it. Please review. Remember green button.**

**More reviews mean I will get happy which means that I will update sooner.**

**REMEMBER THE GREEN BUTTON!!!**

**Yeah that's it. Right there. **

**PRESS IT!!! PRESS IT!!! PRESS IT!!!**

**Please with Edward on top.**

**-Gummiebears =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy. Sorry it's short. I am done with chapter 10 and almost done with chapter 11. Read the Author's note at bottom. R&R**

**I would like to dedicate this to all of the people that have added my story to their favorites and alerts. Also the people that have review my last chapter. Thanks ****Kristen Evans, Conan in love, me!, TwilightFan926, amobutterfly25, j5girl31012, DanielWhite, mayball31695, tink3rb3llar3b31, Toni-Leigh and Jade's Roses. ****Thanks you so much. You make my day with your reviews.**

**I'd like to specially dedicate this chapter to mayball3165, amobutterfly25, Tink3rb3llar3b31, Conan in love and ****Moql'nkkn for reviewing a lot of my chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters Stephenie Meyer does. I only own the plot, Greg and Mark.**

**Enjoy.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

_Previously: __We sat there in peaceful silence as we waited for the food to come._

Chapter 9

BPOV

I sat there for a few minutes and played with the hem of my dark purple baby doll top. Just wondering where Alice, Jazz, Rose and Emmett where.

I felt Edward lean down and kiss my hair and then he rested his chin on my head.

We sat there for a few minutes, in silence, but then Edward spoke.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked in a curious tone.

I sighed. He always wanted to know what I was thinking.

"I was just wondering where Alice, Jazz, Rose and Emmett where." I told him in a casual tone. I wonder if he knows. "Do you know when they are suppose to get here?" I asked Edward.

"Carlisle said that they should be here around lunch time." Edward replied.

I guess they are driving really fast.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Edward his own question.

He looked at me and smiled.

"I was thinking about what we are going to do about Greg and what Charlie is thinking about because your not there." Edward said in a serious tone.

"Well I don't know what we are going to do about Greg, but I can deal with Charlie." I said and gulped at the last statement.

We sat there for a while.

"Wait." I said with a confused look on my face. "Charlie thinks that I'm sick right?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Actually Charlie thinks that you went on a camping trip with my family-thanks to Alice. We decided to change the excuse because it would be much easier to keep. We thought that if we told Charlie that you were sick then he would want to see you and he can't cause you here." Edward said while chuckling. "Carlisle took off work and they are just keeping an eye on things at home." Edward explained and reassured me.

"What about school?" I asked Edward in a frantic voice.

"The school thinks that you went on a long camping trip with us so there wont be any problems." Edward said while hugging me closer to him.

He lowered his head and rested his chin on my right shoulder.

"Don't worry, I will take care of you." Edward said.

Just at that moment there was a knock on the door. Both of us turned our head to the door.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Hope you guys liked it. **

**Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know.**

**R&R**

**GREEN BUTTON!!!**

**-Gummiebears XD**

**I will update around Saturday if I get 10-15 reviews. So review if you want an update soon. If not I will take as long as I like to update. Let me know if you want a sneak peak of the next chapter. **

_**Advertised Story**_

_Into the Shadows by: Loverbug23_

_Must Read. Fantastic story._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here you go. Hope you like it. Remember read and review. Sorry I didn't have time to write everyone who has reviewed, but I dedicate this chapter to everyone that has reviewed chapter 9, added my story to their alerts and favorites. Thanks so much. **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter especially to Mayball31695. You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I only own the plot, Greg and Mark.**

**On with the story…**

**____________________________________________________________________**

_Previously: Just at that moment there was a knock on the door. Both of us turned our head to the door._

Chapter 10

BPOV

"It's your food. I'll go and get it." Edward said.

He slowly got up and I felt myself fall onto the couch.

I hadn't realized that I was sitting on Edward's lap. I felt warmth go to my cheeks.

Then he ran at vampire speed to the door. One moment he was standing in front of me, the next moment he was at the door.

Edward opened the door and here stood an old lady with a cart.

I guess it had the food on it. I have never really used room service. I hope the food is good.

I could hear their conversation.

"Hello." Edward said in his musical voice.

"H-h-hi." The poor old lady said while stuttering.

Why does he have to do that? Going around dazzling people? It's not fair.

There was a long silence.

I looked over and I could sort of see that the old lady was just standing there staring at Edward.

Edward pretended to clear his throat. That seemed to stop the lady from staring at him.

"Thanks for the food." Edward said while taking the cart from the lady.

"S-sure." The lady said.

I saw Edward reach into his back pocket and pull out some cash.

He was tipping the lady. I bet when she goes back in the elevator she will start hyperventilating.

Edward put the tip in her hand and said, "Thank you."

With that he closed the door before she could say anything else.

He turned to face me. He had a grimace on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"She had really disgusting thoughts. Worse than Ms. Cope!" Edward told me. "And that's saying something!" Edward exclaimed.

"What?!" I asked. "What does Ms. Cope think?"

"Well let's just say that Ms. Cope isn't an innocent old lady." Edward said with a grimace on his face and shuddered.

Then he started laughing.

I was so shocked! Eww! That is so gross. Ugh! I thought and shuddered. I don't think I like Ms. Cope anymore.

That was really gross, but really funny. So I started to laugh too.

Edward and I were laughing for a while. Then I stopped laughing remembering what he did.

Edward noticed that I stopped laughing and he stopped laughing and looked at me.

"What?" He asked me in a curious voice.

I turned my head and looked away.

"Bella?" He asked coming into view. "What's wrong?" He asked with concern in his voice,

I shook my head and pouted.

"Bella?" Edward insisted in a more frantic and concerned voice. He thought that there was something wrong.

"Edward what did I say about dazzling people?" I asked him in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I didn't do anything to her." Edward said raising his hands in defense.

I raised and eyebrow a him.

"I just smiled at her." Edward said.

"Okay I'm sorry. Just try not to do it all the time, it's not fair." I told him.

"Have you ever been dazzled?" I asked him.

Edward laughed at my word. I let it go because I love to hear his laugh. It is so musical.

"Yeah." He replied. I was shocked. How could Edward be dazzled? I don't even know why I asked that question. It was a ridiculous question to ask.

"By you." Edward said in a serious voice with a big smile on his face.

"What?" I asked in an incredulous tone.

"Yeah I'm serious." He confirmed.

I blushed a deep red.

"Here's the food." Edward said while getting the food off the cart and putting the plate of food in front of me on the coffee table.

"Thanks" I said to him and smiled.

"No problem, Love." He said in a velvet voice. He looked up from putting the rest of the plates on the table and smiled at me.

"You didn't have to order so much food." I told him a bit angry that this food probably costs a lot of money.

"Bella, you need to eat. And besides I don't feed you often enough." Edward told me in a serious tone.

I picked up the fork and took a piece of the omelet.

"Hmm…that's really good!" I exclaimed.

"Good." Edward said with a smile on his face. He sat down next to me and watched me eat.

**A/N: There's chapter 10. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought. **

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know. **

**I'm trying to get at least 20-25 reviews. I have already written chapter 11. So if you want another update on Monday or Tuesday then review! Or I will take as long as I like.**

**More reviews=Faster updates**

**Advertised Story**

_The Roommate by: Skyole_

_For Team Edward readers_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hope you like it. Please review. They make me want to write more.**

_Previously: "Good." Edward said with a smile on his face. He sat down next to me and watched me eat._

Chapter 11

BPOV

_Half an hour later…_

I was done with the food now. Much to my surprise I have eaten everything except one pancake. The food was delicious. I wish I got this kind of service at home. I can't believe that I was that hungry. I guess Edward knows my stomach better that I do. And speaking about food, how was Edward?

We were snuggling on the couch and I was recovering from eating so much food. I turned to Edward and looked into his eyes. They were dark butterscotch.

"When is the last time that you hunted?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"A few days before we went to the baseball game." Edward told me. It felt like it had been years since we went to play baseball. When it had actually been about a week ago.

"You should hunt soon." I said while tracing the dark shadows under Edward's eyes.

"No, I'm staying here with you. I can handle it." Edward insisted.

"Edward." I warned in a serious tone and looked him in the eyes.

"Bella, I'll be fine and I wont leave your side. I'm not letting anything happen to you." Edward said back just as serious.

"Okay." I said. "I just don't want you uncomfortable." I told him.

"I won't be uncomfortable." Edward reassured me and took my face off his face and held it tightly in his hands.

"If you say so." I said to Edward.

"Want to play-." Edward began to say but didn't finish.

I felt Edward stiffen next to me and heard him hiss. He clenched his hands into fists and flared his nostrils.

"What is it?" I asked in a frantic voice. Why did Edward just stiffen, hiss, clench his hands into fists and flared his nostrils? What is wrong? "Edward?" I asked in a worried voice.

"He's back." Edward hissed. And that was all I needed to hear and I knew what that meant. It meant that Greg was back.

"Can he see us?" I asked in a curious and scared voice.

"No, I closed the curtains this morning." Edward assured me and gently rubbed my hands that were in his.

I relaxed back into his shoulder. That felt so good to hear. I didn't want him to be watching me. That is just really disturbing and creepy.

EPOV

He was back. And I could hear his thoughts.

_Hey! They closed the curtains! Why would they do that? I bet that guy that's with her did that. I hate him so much._

Then there was picture of Greg punching and kicking me in his mind.

That will never happen. I thought. And if in any case it would be the other way around.

I wonder why he took so long to come back. It's been hours.

_Oh well, they will probably open them later in the day. the weather is so nice. There are no clouds and it's sunny. _Greg thought.

That just confirmed that I would not be opening the curtains today.

I saw through Greg's mind that he was carrying a grocery bag in his hand.

He put the grocery bag on the bed of his motel room and pulled out a white button up dress shirt, a black vest and a small tape.

What is all of this stuff for? I wondered to myself.

_Okay, I'm all ready to go. Hmmm… What time is it?_

_He looked down at his watch. Oh, its only 10:05. I should get there soon. I need to be down there at 10:20, I better go change now._

Where is he going?

**A/N: Sorry it's short. **

**Can you guys guess what Greg is doing? Where he is going?**

**I'll give you a hint. Greg is doing something where you would talk with another person and want to where nice close when you go to talk to them. **

**If you get any of these questions right I will dedicate the next chapter especially to you.**

**R&R please or I will take as long as I want to update. I'm trying to get 20 reviews. Help me get 20 reviews or more. More than 20 would be great. If I get 20 reviews I will try to update by Tuesday.**

**I am really busy, but I will really try to update on that day if I get 20 reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it's short. It was sort of rushed. Hope you like it. This chapter is dedictated to ****Jade's Roses, xoxoFuture and Lil' Confederate Soldier Girl. They guessed the right answers and as their prize they get a Cullen boy and a lifetime supply of candy. These following people review to claim your prizes. If I missed you let me know and I will name you in the next chapter. Sorry if I do miss you I am in a big rush to get this posted for you guys to read.**

**I would like to say thanks to everyone that has reviewed my story and put it on their alerts and favorites. Thanks Mayball31695 for being an awesome friend.**

**I was wondering if you guys would like a one-shot of the fight scene (this would be happening while Edward and Bella are driving and escaping Victoria and James) between the rest of the Cullens and Victoria and James? I will put up a post tomorrow. Please vote. **

**I promise to update on Friday. This is short because I hadn't really written the chapter until like an hour ago and I really wanted to post it for you guys. Please R&R.**

_Previously: _

_Okay, I'm all ready to go. Hmmm… What time is it?_

_He looked down at his watch. Oh, its only 10:05. I should get there soon. I need to be down there at 10:20, I better go change now._

Where is he going?

EPOV

What on Earth is Greg doing? I know he is planning something. Well, let's see what he is planning now.

Oh wait! Bad timing. He is changing. I defiantly don't want to see that.

_Okay, I am done changing. Now I need to get all my things and get over there before someone better comes along and gets it before I do. _

I saw through Greg's mind that he was quickly combing his hair back.

He was done in a few seconds and was about to close the door to his motel room when he thought.

_Opps. Can't forget the tape. That's very important. I need to give that to my Bella. I wonder what she'll think of it. _

I saw that he was now walking out of his motel and across the street to the side of the street of where Bella and my hotel was. Greg looked at a sign in the window and it said 'Help Wanted, need bell boys.'

Oh no. He is going to apply for a job to work at the hotel! The hotel where Bella and I are staying at!

I was shaken out of my thoughts because Bella was yelling my name.

"Edward! Edward! Edward!" Bella kept on saying.

"What?" I asked and turned to look at her.

She had a frightened look on her face.

"What is it?" Bella asked me in a concerned and anxious tone.

"Greg is about to apply for a job at the hotel. He is going to the interview now." I told her.

"What?!" Bella exclaimed.

"Yeah." I said to her. "But everything will be fine. I wont let anything happen to you." I assured her.

"I love you, Edward." Bella said and turned around and kissed me.

"I love you too." I said to Bella in a soft loving tone.

We sat there in silence as we thought of someway to solve how we were going to avoid Greg if he was going to get the job.

10 minutes later…

During the past 10 minutes I had read the mind of Greg and his interviewer and it seemed as though Greg was going to get the job, unfortunately.

Right now he was being given his uniform and job hours. His job ours were from 12:00 am. To 9:00am and he was to start tomorrow.

"Bella, he got the job." I stated. "His hours are from 12:00am. to 9:00am. He starts tomorrow."

We sat there for a while thinking of things that we could do.

The all of a sudden Bella sat up.

"Can I use your cell phone?" She asked me.

"Sure. Why?" I asked.

Why does she need to use my cell phone?

"We need to tell Alice and the others. I have a plan." Bella said with an excited smile.

**Let me know what you thought. Reviews make me want to update on Thursday. So review. I'm trying to get 30 reviews. Can you guys get me to 135? Please! **

**Hated it? Liked it? Tell me.**

**-Gummiebears XD**

**I have a challenge for everyone. This is optional. When you review, copy and paste your favorite fanfiction story's link and put it in you review. I am looking for some new stories to read. What are your suggestions? It can be any story. If I fall in love with one of your guys' story that you recommend I will advertise it in one of my upcoming chapters. Please recommend team Edward stories. **

**GO TEAM EDWARD!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hope you enjoy reading it. Read Author's note at the bottom. I would like to dedicate this to all of the people that have put my story on alert, added it to their favorites and who have reviewed. Please keep reviewing. Thanks Mayball31695 for being an awesome friend.**

**This chapter has some fluff in it. I hope ya'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters Stephenie Meyer does, except for Greg and Mark.**

_Previously: "We need to tell Alice and the others. I have a plan." Bella said with an excited smile._

EPOV

I handed Bella my cell phone. She quickly opened it and called Alice.

I could hear them on the phone.

"Hey Alice, it's Bella." I heard Bella speak into the phone.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said in a hyper voice.

"Alice, how long will it take you to get here?" Bella asked Alice.

"We are about two hours away." Alice told Bella as a matter of fact.

"Okay, Alice when you get here can you-?" Bella asked Alice, but was interrupted.

"Yes, yes. I know. I will call you when we get there." Alice told Bella in a rushed voice.

"So I'm guessing that you already know the plan?" Bella questioned Alice.

"Yup." Alice said while popping the 'p'.

" 'Kay see you soon." Bella said and with that she hung up.

She turned to me and smiled.

"So? What's the plan?" I asked.

"Well, right now we need to pack our clothes and head downstairs to the lobby." Bella told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because then if we don't then I am pretty sure that Greg will find which room we are staying in and I definitely know that that is a vary bad thing." Bella stated. "So, we go downstairs and check out. Then we will go somewhere for a while until Alice calls. When Alice calls we will wait a bit longer, while we are waiting. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are checking into a different room, here. During the night we sneak into their room and stay there. Can you do that? I thought that we should sneak in at nighttime so that no one will see you sparkle." Bella explained. "Is that a bad idea?" She asked in a nervous voice.

"What did I every do to deserve a smart beautiful caring person?" I asked her and went up to her and pulled her into my arms and kissed her. "I think that it will work out and that it is a great idea." I told her, hoping that she heard the honesty in my voice.

I leaned down and cupped her cheek with my hand and brushed my thumb across her bottom lip. I heard Bella's heart pick up and then she let out a deep breathe which fanned my face. I leaned closer and kissed her. Gosh! I love this woman so much!

We had to part because Bella had to breathe. I looked at Bella in the eyes and she blushed, but looked into my eyes. I smiled at her and her breath caught. After she recovered she smiled back at me.

"Let's get packing." Bella said with a smile on her face.

I went around the room at vampire speed and picked up all of my stuff. I ran to where my suitcases was and put all of my things inside of my suitcase at vampire speed. I was done in about three minutes. I walked up behind Bella and put my arms around her waist.

"Ah!" Bella said and turned to get a glimpse of who was behind her.

"Sorry, Love." I said to her. "I shouldn't have done that."

I whispered in her ear, "Do you want any help with anything?" I asked her.

"Can you please help me pick up the things that I left on the floor and hand them to me and then check the bathroom to make sure we don't leave anything here?" Bella asked.

"No problem Love." I said.

I went around the living room and found her hairbrush and a jacket. Then I went to the bedroom and found some slippers and a few hair ties. I went back to Bella. She was sitting on the floor next to her suitcase with her things around her as she packed.

I set her things down and said, "Here are your things. I am going to go and check the bathroom now." I told her.

She nodded and said, "Thank you." In a soft voice.

"You're welcome." I said back to her in the same soft voice and gave her a chaste kiss.

I went to the bathroom and looked on the counter for something that might be hers. I found her toiletry bag and shampoo. Then I looked on the ground and saw something dark blue that had a towel laid on top of it.

I went over to pick it up and then I realized that it was a bra and immediately dropped it.

I walked over to Bella and handed her the things that I found on the bathroom counter, the bra was still on the bathroom floor.

I didn't think that it would be polite if I saw her bra. She would probably blush a hundred shades of red.

"That's from the bathroom, but there is something else that you might want to get on the ground. I think it best that you be the one to deal with the thing that is on the floor." I stuttered.

If I could have blushed I probably would have.

"Okay I will go get that." Bella said with a curious look on her face. She probably wondered what I was talking about.

She came back laughing while carrying the dark blue bra in her hand.

"Edward, are scared of bras?" Bella managed to question while shaking with laughter.

"Um…yes-I mean no." I quickly corrected.

"What? Edward Cullen is not scared of other vampires, but is scared of bras!" Bella exclaimed and then burst into a fit of laughter.

"I-I was j-just trying to be respectful." I told her.

Bella laughed one more time and then said, "Well thank you." Then she leaned up to me and kissed me. I hadn't noticed, but she put the bra on my head. I immediately grabbed it and gave it to her.

I couldn't handle touching that and smelling it. It smelt of Bella and if I thought about it I would start to imagine her in it.

Edward get your mind out of the gutter. Esme and Elizabeth taught you to be a gentleman.

"Bella, Love." I warned her.

"Sorry, but you are so cute when you are embarrassed." Bella said and turned to go to her suitcase and continue packing.

I went with her and helped her pack.

A few minutes later we were done packing and were heading towards the elevator.

**A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner. I was out of town and couldn't update until today. I hope to update on Friday or Saturday, but if not I will defiantly update next Tuesday. Please get me up to 175 reviews. Come you guys can do it.**

**Please review. It means a lot. **

**Oh and I have recently posted a new story that I was able to post the other day. I was so tired that I didn't have the energy to post the next chapter for this story. SORRY.**

**My new story is called Pre-School Friends. Please check it out and review. I love to hear for you guys. **

**Did anyone go to Comic Con? If you did how was it?**

**-Gummiebears XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hope you like it. Please review. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has ever read my story and reviewed, added me to his or her alerts or favorites. **

**If you haven't read my other story, please go check it out. Let me know what you think. Link on my profile. Summary is not very good. If you guys have any better ones please let me know. Of course I will give you credit. **

**Enjoy.**

_Previously: A few minutes later we were done packing and were heading towards the elevator._

Chapter 14

EPOV

We were now standing outside of our floor's four elevators. Bella pressed the down button to call for an elevator. When the elevator doors opened there was an elderly couple already in the elevator.

As we walked into the elevator I looked up at the control panel and saw that the floor to the lobby button already had been pressed. So I went to stand next to Bella I put our suitcases down. I heard the elderly couple's thoughts.

_Awhh. It's so nice to see young couples. They look perfect for each other._ The old lady thought.

I had to smile at that.

_Hmmm. They look too young. They shouldn't be in a relationship this young. They are just kids. I hope he didn't get her pregnant or ask her to marry him. Kids these days. _ The elderly man thought while shaking his head at the last part.

Well you could defiantly tell that he was old-fashioned. Of course me being born in the early 20th century I knew better than to do these things. Esme and my mother taught me to be a gentleman.

Although, I was not against asking Bella to marry me I mean if you really love someone. And I really did love Bella. Ever since I met her she became my world. I can't imagine living without her.

I looked down at Bella and put my arm around her waist. She looked up at me and I smiled at her. In return she gave me a big grin. I leaned down and gave Bella a soft, tender kiss on the lips.

_I bet he really loves her. _ The lady thought.

Yup, I really do, with all my heart. I thought to myself.

'Ding'

The elevator stopped on the floor of the lobby. Bella and I let the elderly couple exit first and then we stepped out into the lobby. We went over to the counter and to my bad luck Mark was the one at the desk.

Bella stiffened next to me. I guess she saw Mark at the desk. We walked up to the desk. I set our suitcases down and got out the card keys to the room.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Mark asked in a disgustingly suggestive tone that was directed at Bella.

I couldn't help myself, but let out a small growl and I put my arm around Bella's waist and pulled her closer to me. After I did this she leaned into me and let out a big breath.

"Can we please check out?" I asked Mark while clenching my teeth. I had to keep myself from growling. That would raise questions.

"Sure. What is your room number?" Mark asked.

"812" I told him.

"Okay do you have the room keys?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, right here." I said and handed him the room keys.

"Thank you for staying here." Mark said and smiled. It looked forced. "Please come here again. Will you guys be staying here again?" Mark asked in a hopeful voice.

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes._

"No." I said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Mark questioned. "It's a beautiful city here and there are lots of places to go to." Mark told us.

_Come on say you will stay. Please stay. Don't go. _

"No thanks." I said to him in an irritated voice.

"Have you been to the amusement park? They have great rollercoaster's there." Mark insisted.

Bella just ditch this guy and stay here. You can stay in my room and we can go to the amusement park. I clenched my fists the moment I heard this.

"No thank you. We are no coming back here again." Bella said through gritted teeth.

I guess she was fed up with Mark. He reminded me of Mike Newton. Gosh I hate that guy. I hope we don't run into more versions of Mike Newtons in this world. He just doesn't know when to stop.

"Bye." Mark said with a forced smile.

_Didn't have to be so mean. Oh well. I bet she will come back. _

I held Bella closer to me. I picked up the suitcases and we started to walk outside. But that was when I heard his disgusting thoughts.

_Fine by me. She can leave with that guy. But I get the view of that hot ass._

I stiffened and stopped walking. Bella stopped next to me.

Don't do anything stupid Edward.

But he thought that about my Bella.

Don't make a scene. Think of Bella and what she would think. She would get scared. You can't make what you are known. You can do something else later, like a prank.

Yeah, okay. I'll ask Emmett. He's great at prancing people.

"Edward? Edward? What's wrong?" Bella asked in a concerned voice bringing me out of my trance.

"Oh nothing." I said.

"Edward." Bella warned.

"Just Mark's thoughts." I explained to her.

"Ignore him. We never have to see him again." Bella assured me.

" 'Kay. So where do you want to go?" I asked.

We started to continue walking to the door.

"I don't know. Have an ideas?" Bella asked.

"Let's get a taxi and go to a restaurant and get you something to eat. Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Ummm… not really." Bella told me.

"Well want do you want to do?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Bowling? Walk around? Mall?" I suggested.

"First of all, bowling? I think that bowling balls and me would be a bad combination. Second, if we were to walk around what would we do with the suitcases? And more importantly" Bella leaned closer to me. "Wouldn't you sparkle?" She asked.

"Right. Never mind." I said. "Why don't we just eat in the restaurant here?" I asked.

"Sure. I guess I am a little hungry." Bella said. "We can also go to the arcade they have that is next to the restaurant." Bella suggested.

"Sounds great." I said.

With that we snuck into the restaurant without Mark seeing us. Luckily he was flirting with another co-worker that was working at the desk. So he was paying attention and didn't see Bella and I go into the restaurant.

I placed the suitcases out side of the restaurant and hid them behind a love seat that was in the waiting room of the lobby.

"I how many?" The receptionist asked.

"Two please." Bella said.

"Follow me please." The guy said.

We followed the receptionist to our table. It was really close to the entrance of the restaurant and I didn't want Mark to see us here.

"Can we have something a little more private?" I asked and gave him some cash.

He looked at me and nodded and led Bell and I to a booth in the back corner of the restaurant.

"Thank you." I said while Bella and I sat down.

"You welcome." He said. "You waitress will be here in a few minutes." He told us and left.

"Are you okay about that Mark guy?" I asked her in a worried tone.

"I am fine. I he just irritates me. He is like Mike Newton." Bella said.

"Yeah, I know I was thinking that to." I said.

Bella was just about to say something, but our waitress just arrived.

"Hi I am Mary Joe and I will be your waitress for today." She told us. "What can I get you to drink?" Mary Joe asked. Mary Joe was an elderly lady. I was so relieved when I saw her. I didn't want another waitress that was flirting with me like the time at Port Angeles. And I didn't want a guy waiter flirting with Bella. I don't think that I could handle that.

Bella and I smiled at her. And Bella turned to look at the menu again.

"Can I get some iced tea?" Bella asked.

"Sure sweetie." Mary Joe said and wrote down that order on her writing pad. "Do you know what you want to eat yet?" She asked in a nice tone.

"Yes, may I please have the vegetarian lasagna and the Cesar salad?" Bella asked.

"Of course." Mary Joe replied and wrote that down. Then she turned to me.

"I'll just have a glass a lemonade. Thank you." I said.

"Okay. I will be back in a minute with your drinks." Mary Joe told us and turned to leave.

"I hope one day we can get away from all of the Mike Newtons in this world." Bella joked and laughed.

"Same." I said and laughed with her.

"And all the Tyler Crowleys and Eric Yorkies." Bella added.

"Yeah." I sighed and chuckled.

I am so happy. Bella wants to get away from Mike Newton and his friends. I didn't like how they thought about Bella.

I laughed with her and when we stopped I noticed that the drinks we sitting in front of us. I guess that we were laughing so hard that we hadn't noticed that are drinks had come.

"So what do you want to play when we go to the arcade?" I asked her.

"Well I was thinking we could play air hockey." Bella suggested.

"That sounds great." I said. "Oh and please don't tell Emmett about the thing earlier." I pleaded.

"What thing?" Bella asked in a teasing tone.

"Your going to make me say aren't you?" I asked.

"I don't know what you me Edward." Bella said while smiling and trying to stifle her laughter that I could see was about to erupt.

"You know the bra thing." I leaned close to her from across the table and whispered.

"I am sorry Edward could you repeat that? I didn't quiet hear that." Bella said and leaned closer to me with her arms on the table.

"You know the bra thing this morning." I said in an irritated voice.

"What?" Bella asked.

"The bra." I almost shouted at Bella in an annoyed tone. At the moment that I said that out loud the entire restaurant had gone quiet and was looking at Bella and I, but mainly me. "Thing." I whispered and looked down.

If I could blush I would have. Right now it felt like one of those moments where you feel like you want to run into a hole in the ground and die of embarrassment.

**A/N: Sorry to end it there. I have great ideas for the next chapter. Review if you want to read the next chapter. I will be away for a week starting on Saturday, but I will be writing. **

**Please review. More reviews will make me want to update sooner. If I get a lot of reviews I will try to update before I leave. Even if the chapter is not that long. If you guys can get me to 200 reviews by the time I get back I will update with a long chapter. Hopefully I will have time to type, but if I take a while it will because I will be getting ready for school. But I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! Please with Edward, Jasper and Emmett on top.**

_**Advertised story:**_

_**Holding out for you By: ObsessingOverEdward**_

_**Summary: **__**After her divorce Bella starts a new life in Carmel with her son. She soon meets a handsome doctor, who is dealing with his own loss and is struggling to raise his two kids. It's a story of finding strength during adversity and learning to love again.**_

_**-Gummiebears =)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like it. Please read and review. I dedicate this to everyone that has reviewed and has ever read my story. Thanks! Thanks Mayball31695, good luck at school. XD**

**Enjoy!**

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Previously: "The bra." I almost shouted at Bella in an annoyed tone. At the moment that I said that out loud the entire restaurant had gone quiet and was looking at Bella and I, but mainly me. "Thing." I whispered and looked down._

_If I could blush I would have. Right now it felt like one of those moments where you feel like you want to run into a hole in the ground and die of embarrassment._

Chapter 15

EPOV

Right after I said, well more like shouted that Bella and everyone started laughing.

Thankfully, at that moment Mary Joe showed up and brought Bella her Cesar salad and vegetarian lasagna. Unfortunately Mary Joe looked like she was about to burst out laughing with everyone else.

_I can't believe that he said that out loud. How embarrassing. Gosh, I feel sorry for him. But that is hilarious. So funny! Ha-ha. _ Mary Joe thought and snickered to herself.

She set the dishes on the table and turned to leave. She walked away while chuckling.

I turned to Bella and saw that she was still laughing. I leaned back in my chair and pouted.

"Not funny." I stated and tried to give her an angry stare, but I couldn't really do it. I could never really be angry with Bella.

"S-ssorry." Bella chuckled. By then all the laughter in the restaurant had died down.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked her in an amused and curious tone.

"I don't know." Bella said while still chuckling.

"Well I guess I will just have to beat you at air hockey." I teased her.

"I'm warning you. I am quiet good at air hockey." Bella said in a teasing and serious tone.

"Okay, we'll just have to wait and see. Won't we?" I joked.

"Yup. We will just have to wait and see." Bella said while getting out her fork.

"So do you want to play any other games at the arcade?" I asked Bella.

"Not that I can think of. Do you have any that you want to play?" Bella asked me with a smile on her face.

"Well I would like to play Dance Dance Revolution." I said. I really liked that game. It was really fun. Alice had two mats at home and I used to play with her. She was really good, with all the energy she has. Alice was at the really high level and she would always beat me.

"Sure, I will try that. It looks hard when I see other people playing it. I have never played it cause I think that I would most likely hurt myself." Bella told me.

"I wont let you hurt yourself. It will be fun." I assured her.

"Bella why are we staying in the hotel when we can get away from Greg?" I asked.

"We are going to stay here with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie so that we can keep an eye on him. Alice said that he took that job to find out what hotel room we are in, so that he is closer to me. Alice also told me that he will not be able to check what hotel room we are in because of what his job is and if he does get a chance he wont know because we have already checked out and the room was under your name. He is also hoping that he will see me, which he thinks is a high possibility." Bella explained to me.

"Bella you are amazing." I stated.

"Thank you." She said and gave me a big smile.

I looked down at her food and saw that she had eaten most of everything.

"Are you ready to go to the arcade and show me your air hockey skills?" I asked her in a joking tone.

"Yeah." Bella said. At that moment Mary Joe pasted our table.

"Hi, can we please have the check?" I asked Mary Joe.

"Sure." Mary Joe said and pulled out the folder with the bill in it from her apron and set in down on the table.

"Thanks." I said and picked up the bill and slipped thirty dollars inside the folder.

"Okay lets go." I said to Bella. I got up and went to her chair and held out my hand for her to take. Then we left the restaurant to go and find the arcade.

When we found the arcade it wasn't really busy. I went over to the counter and gave the guy that was at the counter a twenty for an arcade card. He put twenty dollars worth of points onto the card and handed it to me.

"Have fun." He said. And Bella and I were about to walk away when he called out to us, "Oh wait I almost forgot. When you use these cards you need to put them in and take them out really fast." The guy explained while looking mainly at Bella and then he winked at her.

I felt Bella tense and I looked down at her and she had an angry expression on her face. I tried to ignore his innuendo but I wasn't able to ignore him enough and I growled at him.

_Whoa. Did that dude just growl at me? _ The guy at the counter thought.

I put my hand on Bella's waist as we turned around and went over to the air hockey.

I rubbed soothing circles on her waist while we walked over. When we got there I turned to stand in front of her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concern filling my voice.

"Yeah I am fine, but I am so sick and tired of guys that are like that. Its like Mike Newton has trained people to act like him or something." Bella complained.

"I know, I know." I said. I hated it too how where ever Bella and I went that a lot of guys where acting like Mike Newton and being rude.

"Ready for some air hockey?" Bella asked in an excited voice trying to change the subject. I guess she was really excited to play air hockey and didn't want another version of Mike Newton to ruin her fun.

"Yeah. Bring it." I said and ran over to the over side of the air hockey table. On my way I put the card in and I knew it had worked when air started to come from the table.

I went over and saw that I got the puck first. I got my air hockey paddle and put the puck on the table. Then I hit the puck with my paddle, it bounced off of the side of the table and went to the side of Bella's goal.

Oh so close.

She took the puck and lined it up with her paddle. Then she hit the puck really hard and it went really fast. In ended up going into my goal. I got the puck and lined it up and then hit it and it went into Bella's goal. Then she took it and hit it into my goal and I almost saved it but I accidentally made the puck go into my goal.

I took that puck and hit it. It bounced off the side of the table and went right in front of Bella. She hit it back really hard and then I hit it as it was coming towards me. We did that for a while until she got the puck into my goal. So now the score was Bella: 3, Edward: 1. I was loosing. By the end of the game it was Bella: 7 and Edward: 4. She beat me and I lost terribly. Well we will just see who wins at Dance Dance Revolution.

"Did you have fun?" Bella teased.

"Yes I did." I teased back.

"You had fun getting beat?" Bella asked and raised her eyebrow. I had never seen Bella do that. It looked cute.

"No not really…" I mumbled, and then said, "Well you just wait and see who wins at Dance Dance Revolution." I said.

"Okay, lets go. I see it over there." Bella said and pointed in the direction of where the Dance Dance Revolution machine was.

Bella decided to run over. That is not a good idea so I walked fast to keep up with her. Just like it thought Bella almost tripped when she was about five feet away from the machine. I caught her just before her face met the floor.

I helped her stand up. When she stood up she said, "Thank you." And gave me chaste kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome." I said and smiled at her.

I went over to the machine and put the card it. Then I set it up. Two players, beginner…song.

"Bella what song do you want?" I asked.

"Let's see." She said and scrolled threw the music. "How about Speed Over Beethoven?" Bella asked.

"Sure. That's a fun song to dance to." I said and selected the song.

**(A/N: I really like Dance Dance Revolution (DDR). Its so fun and I really like to do Speed Over Beethoven.)**

The music started and I then the arrows started to come across the screen. I looked over at Bella and she was doing okay.

When the song ended it showed that I got a B- and Bella got a D.

"It's okay." I told Bella when I noticed her glum face. "What to choose the next song?" I asked.

"Yeah." Bella said in an excited tone. Uh oh, Alice is rubbing off on Bella.

Bella scrolled through the song and she chose We Will Rock You by: Queens.

When the music started and the arrows started to come on the screen. They were going at a really slow pace. I started to miss the arrows because my timing was off. The song was too slow. Half way through the song my phone started ringing. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at who it was.

From my peripheral vision I saw Bella stop dancing and look at me with a curious look on her face. On my cell phone it said that it was Alice.

I looked at Bella and said, "It's Alice."

**A/N from Gummiebears:**** Please review. Please review. You people are AWESOME!!! **

**Sorry for the delay. Hope you had a nice summer. AHH!!! School is starting and I am going to a new school. I am nervous and at the same time excited. I hope I don't get lost on campus. LoL. That would not be good.**

**(A/N from Mayball31695 the beta):**** Hey guys! School's start this Monday for me too so I just wanted to let you know that. Gummiebears and I are going to separate high schools so our homework load/schedule or whatever you call it will most likely be different. So if you notice she hasn't updated yet it may not be her fault, it may be my fault. Just letting you know so you don't threaten to kill her or something when she isn't to blame. Lol. Oh and REVIEW! My best friend LOVES reading your thoughts and comments. I'm dead serious. **

**Please go ant check out my new story. The School Project. Please review.**

**-G :)**

**A/N from Gummiebears again:**** Mayball31695 you are the best friend in the WORLD!!! Don't ya just love her? I will try to write soon but if I don't it will be because I have a lot of homework. I will try really hard. Sometimes my updates will be really short. Sorry. Keep reading and review. you guys rock!**

_**Advertised story:**_

_**Wide Awake by: Angstgoddess003**_

_**Summary: **_**Edward and Bella have dark pasts that leave them severely emotionally scarred, with nightmares that force them to stay awake. They meet and begin to form a bond during the night hours. AH, Highly OOC, Rated M for dark themes. No rape, no cutting. BxE**

_**Excellent story. MUST READ!!!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: You people are fantastic. Please keep on reading and reviewing. Read author's note at bottom. Hope you like it.**

Previously: From my peripheral vision I saw Bella stop dancing and look at me with a curious look on her face. On my cell phone it said that it was Alice.

I looked at Bella and said, "It's Alice."

Chapter 16

BPOV

I was having so much fun playing Dance Dance Revolution with Edward. I was doing horribly. How do people play this game? On the first song I got a D and Edward got a B-. That's great for him, but terrible for me. We were in the middle of our second song when Edward stopped. He took out his cell phone and handed it to me and said, "It's Alice."

Oh my gosh! Alice was calling. We were going to have to get ready for out plan to keep and eye on Greg. I really don't like that guy. Edward and I were supposed to relax after we got away from James and Victoria and now we have to watch Greg, my stalker. That's creepy. Anyways, I felt like I was just hit with reality. I had forgotten all about Greg.

What are we going to do? I am so nervous. I can feel my palms sweating. I gulped loudly and took the phone from Edward.

"Hello Alice." I said into the phone.

A high energetic voice responded back, "Hello Bella. We are in the car about half a block away." Alice told me.

"Okay, when you get to the hotel, rent a room and then call Edward's phone again. We will come up to you room later. Oh and make sure that the room is not on the 7th, 8th or 9th floor." I told her just to be safe. "Okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. See you later. We need to go shopping soon!" Alice said into the phone in an excited tone. Only Alice could think of shopping at a time like this.

"Bye Alice." I said and shut the phone.

I turned to Edward and said, "They are coming and are going to get a room that is not near ours. Then we will wait for Alice to call again and tell us that they are in their room. Then we will join them." I told him. "Sound good?" I asked.

"Great." Edward said and put his hand around my waist and brought me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest and he kissed my head.

"Let's go and sit down. I am tired from playing that game." I said to Edward and pointed at the Dance Dance Revolution machine. Edward chuckled and said, "Sure, love."

We walked over to a place that was secluded and had a few coffee tables and couches around them. Edward and I snuggled in the loveseat that we found which was close to a fireplace.

I rested my head on his chest and relaxed. It felt like such a long day.

Why do I, Bella Swan out of all people have a stalker? I absolutely do not like Greg. He is so creepy. He brings a new type of creepy. When you look up creepy in the dictionary you will find his picture. I can't believe that there is some one that is more creepy, gross and insistent than Mike Newton.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

"Just that I am shocked that there is someone that is more creepy, gross and insistent that Mike Newton." I told him.

"Oh and are you talking about Greg?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah." I said to him.

Edward let out a small laugh and then we both sat in silence and enjoyed each other's company. Occasionally I would feel Edward kiss my head. I just sat there and enjoyed being in Edward's arms while I watched the flames of the fire.

I don't know when, but I seemed to doze off. I woke up to Edward gently shacking me and kissing my forehead, telling me to wake up and that Alice had called.

"Huh?" I mumbled and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "What did Alice say? What room are they in?" I asked.

"They are in room 1305." Edward told me. "Come on, love. Let's go and join them." Edward said.

He helped me up and we went over to where we that previously put our suitcases.

We went to the elevator, trying not to be seen by Mark or anyone at the counter. Edward and I got in and went to the thirteenth floor. We easily found their room and I was about to knock, but then the door opened. I didn't know what hit me, all I saw was a blur of white, black and green. I looked down and it was Alice, she was hugging me.

"Hey, Alice." I said to her. She let go and gave me an excited grin.

"Is that who I think it is?" A booming voice questioned from inside the room. I knew that voice, it was Emmett.

Just then Emmett was standing in the doorway next to Alice.

"Hi! Jelly Belly!" Emmett shouted and gave me a big hug.

**A/N: Thanks guys for reviewing. If you haven't read and reviewed my new story, The School Project and my other story Pre-school friends. Please go and read and review it. I updated so soon because I most likely won't have time to during the upcoming week because it will be the first week of school. I will try hard to update soon.**

**You guys ROCK!!! Please review. More reviews will make bad things happen to Greg. Please review and get me to 200 reviews. That would really make my day.**

**-Gummiebears :)**

**A/N from Mayball31695, the beta: Wow I don't know how she did it. She actually wrote another chapter before school starts. Be proud of her. And reward her. By reviewing. So if you're happy, and you want to make her happy because she made you happy for writing another chapter then you should make her happy by giving her a review. I mean, it's seriously take about 30 seconds till a minute. **

_**Advertised Story:**_

**Le Masque Fantôme by: Bronzehairedgirl620**

**Summary: ****AU: His existence was a mystery, a twisted maze filled with smoke and mirrors. The only evidence they had were the compositions he wrote. She was a singer, intrigued by the haunting music, but the illusive composer who held feelings for her even more. BxE**

**I love this story! It's a great story that leaves you wanting more.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has reviewed or who has put me on their favorites or alerts. Thanks guys.**

**Here is Chapter 17. Hope you like it. Please review.**

_Previously: Just then Emmett was standing in the doorway next to Alice. _

"_Hi! Jelly Belly!" Emmett shouted and gave me a big hug._

Chapter 17

BPOV

"E-Emmett…can't…breathe." I said through gasps of breath.

"Oh sorry Bella." Emmett said while chuckling and loosening his death grip on me.

"Its okay." I said to him and smiled.

Just then Jasper and Rosalie came to stand behind Alice and Emmett.

"Hey Jasper." I said and gave him a smile. "Rosalie." I said and smiled in her direction.

"So Bella how was Edward in bed?" Emmett questioned. This earned him a smack from Rosalie on the back of his head and a growl from Edward.

I just started at him in shock. Emmett is so blunt. Wow.

"So?" Emmett insisted with a big grin on his face showing his dimples.

"Nothing happened Emmett." I told him and began to walk into the hotel room. As I passed Emmett I heard him say, "that's what they all say." That earned another smack from Rose.

"Ow! Babe that really hurt." Emmett said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Leave Bella and Edward alone." Rosalie said.

That is shocking. Rosalie is being nice to me.

I turned in her direction and gave her a smile that said thank you. She smiled back.

"So how was the drive?" I asked everyone.

"Fun!" Alice said in an excited tone and started to bounce up and down. Jasper went over to his wife to try to calm her down. "I got to drive the whole way at 120 miles per hour. We didn't get pulled over once." Alice said and winked taping her head.

I went and sat on the couch, I am so exhausted. It's been a long day. Edward put the suitcases down and came to sit near me. He put his arm a round me and I laid my head around on his shoulder.

"Wow Alice that's really fast." I exclaimed and then mumbled, "I am so glad that I wasn't in that car."

Edward laughed hearing this and thanks to vampire hearing so did everyone else. Well that is except for Alice.

I saw her not laughing and said, "what if I was in that car and we crashed I would become a car pretzel and you guys would be able to walk away." I explained.

"Okay, got it." Alice said and then started jumping up and down again. "Bella! We need to go shopping!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice we can't, maybe later. Greg remember." I reminded her.

"Sorry. But I will not forget our shopping trip." Alice warned me.

Awhh. I was hoping that wouldn't happen.

"Great." I whispered sarcasticly.

Edward chuckled and whispered, "its okay I will get you out of it, if you want."

"I heard that Edward Anthony Cullen!" Alice said in a loud voice.

I could hear Jasper, Rose and Emmett laughing quietly from across the room.

I felt Jasper send a calm wave around the room. Alice started to calm down and Rose and Emmett stopped laughing.

"So what are we going to do about Greg?" Emmett asked in a loud voice.

"I am are still thinking about that." Edward said.

"What if we just leave and I kept an eye on him with my power?" Alice asked.

"I don't want to take any chances. What if he makes a last minute decision?" Edward said in a serious voice.

"What if we call the police and tell them that Greg is stalking Bella? Let the authorities deal with it." Emmett suggested.

"With what evidence?" Edward countered.

"That could work, we just have to figure out a way to make the authorities see that Greg is stalking Bella." Jasper said surprising me with talking. I haven't heard him talk a lot.

"How should we do that?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah?" Edward asked interested in the idea.

"Well we know that he starts his job tomorrow at 12 pm to 9 am as a bell boy." Jasper stated. "We can have Alice or Rose pretend to be a person who comes to evaluate the hotel. You know give it a star rating. You can go and see all of the different employees do their jobs. Then watch Greg and follow him for a while. I suggest he will do something that will do something stalkerish. Like trying to get Bella's hotel room number or something."

"Great idea Jasper!" Emmett's voice boomed. He went over to Jasper and patted him on the back. From my point of view it look as though Emmett was smacking Jasper on the back and I could tell that Jasper felt that too.

"Thanks." Jasper said.

"Great. So who will be that person that goes to evaluate the hotel?" Edward asked.

"I think that Rose and Alice should both go, together." I suggested.

"Good idea!" Alice exclaimed. "I will be able to see what Greg and anyone else will do next and can be prepared to know what to say." Alice said in an excited voice.

"Right!" Rose said. "I can't wait to do this. I always wanted to act." She said in an excited tone.

"Of cuorse you will have to disguise yourselves." I told them.

"Yup." Alice said.

"Don't worry Bella. I've already got that covered." Rose said in an assuring tone.

"Awesome!" Emmett said in an excited tone.

"Great." Jasper said.

"Perfect." I said excited for what was going to happen tomorrow. Hopefully this Greg thing will end tomorrow.

Just at that moment I yawned.

"Okay. Time to sleep for the human." Edward said. We both stood up from the couch and Edward took the pillows off of the couch so that he could fold it out into a bed. He put pillows and blankets on the mattress and lastly me. He climbed in and I cuddled up next to him and put my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight guys." Edward said to everyone else.

"Night." They said and headed to there rooms.

"Goodnight my love." Edward whispered to me and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Edward." I whispered back in a tired voice and closed my eyes. I inhaled his wonderful sent and waited for sleep to take me. It wasn't long until I started to hear the sound of a bed creaking. The noise was coming from Emmett and Rose's room.

Edward tensed and I looked up.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked Edward. Edward nodded and growled. We got up off from the bed and walked over to Emmett and Rose's bedroom. Edward knocked on the door loudly.

"Emmett!" He shouted. "Emmett Cullen! Rosalie Hale! Open this door!" Edward yelled.

We waited for a while and then stopped hearing the noise of a bed creaking. Then Edward's hands covered my eyes. A second later I heard Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom door open.

"Oh! Hey Belly Jelly and Teddy Eddie!" I heard Emmett's voice boom.

"Emmett put on some pants." I heard Edward say through gritted teeth,

"Why Eddie? My Rose likes me this way." Emmett said.

"Put on some clothes Emmett and never call me Eddie!" Edward hissed.

"Okay okay. Don't get you knickers in a twist." Emmett said. There was silence for a while and then Emmett asked, "Happy now?"

"Very." Edward replied and took his hands away from my eyes.

"Hey Jelly Belly." Emmett said.

"Hey Emmett." I said in a sleepy voice.

"Emmett some people are trying to sleep so i would appericiate it if you would go somewhere else for you nights activities." Edward hissed.

"Sure." Emmett said. Rose came to stand next to Emmett with some clothes on. They walked past us and up to the front door of our hotel room. "See you in the morning." Emmett said and he and Rose left the hotel room.

"Where are they going?" I asked Edward.

"To another hotel further away from here, so I wont be able to here them and so that you will be able to sleep." Edward explained.

" 'Kay." I said and climbed back into bed. Edward followed suit and I again cuddled up into Edward's side and rested my head on his chest and quickly fell asleep.

**A/N: I will try to update soon, but you know school and homework.**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Just got to press that green button down there.**

**Help me get to 200 reviews.**


End file.
